<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[卢赫]上瘾 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504819">[卢赫]上瘾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>神秘事物司一战，带来了极其糟糕的后果，小天狼星死于帷幕，罗恩死于那个奇怪的大脑，卢修斯摔碎了预言球被抓进阿兹卡班，伏地魔迁怒德拉科，要阿瓦达他，纳西莎做了跟莉莉一样的事情，牺牲自己救了德拉科。<br/>而幸存的赫敏，准备杀了卢修斯为罗恩报仇！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>卢赫合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　（设定如下：神秘事物司一战，小天狼星死于帷幕，罗恩死于那个奇怪的大脑，卢修斯摔碎了预言球被抓进阿兹卡班，伏地魔迁怒德拉科，要阿瓦达他，纳西莎做了跟莉莉一样的事情，牺牲自己救了德拉科。）<br/>　　  被关在阿兹卡班的卢修斯马尔福一阵阵的心神不宁，他捂住胸口跪倒在囚室里。他知道伏地魔不会放过马尔福家，他会折磨德拉科吗？他会羞辱纳西莎吗？他简直太失败了，他没有资格做德拉科的父亲，他也没有保护好茜茜。十几年没有流过泪的大贵族捂住嘴颤抖着，他的眼泪一滴一滴地流在阿兹卡班深黑色的地板上，一生中从没出现过的颓败感，让他浑身发抖。<br/>　　那时候他还不知道，这是不幸的阴影，是他最害怕的家庭分崩离析的征兆。<br/>　　为什么他的提审提前了那么多？卢修斯咬紧牙关准备抵死不承认，甚至做好了咬碎口腔里那隐藏的抗吐真剂胶囊的准备，可什么都没发生，他走向审判庭的时候，似乎看到西弗勒斯的脸在阴影里一闪而过。最后他就来到了诡异地洋溢着欢乐气氛的威森加摩法庭，提审他的法官简直要上来拥抱他，随便提问了几个问题就宣布他无罪释放。<br/>　　然后真的有一堆人来拥抱他，说着他听不懂的话，但最后每个人都说出那两个字的时候，卢修斯觉得还不如判他有罪，把他扔给摄魂怪。<br/>　　他们都跟他说，“节哀。”<br/>　　他不敢问是德拉科还是纳西莎，或许两个都是，哪个他都受不了，可新的魔法部长斯克林杰走近他，让他回家休息几天，打起精神参加魔法部的战争英雄嘉奖会。看来他的老友福吉已经下台了。<br/>　　“这是马尔福家族的荣耀，卢修斯，我知道你心情不好，但这将是记入魔法史的大事，请你一定要参加。”斯克林杰温和地说，他眯起眼睛，谢谢你卢修斯，你让我刚上台，政绩就如此好看。<br/>　　卢修斯不知道自己是怎么回到马尔福庄园的，他只知道打开门的一瞬间，他听到了整栋庄园的悲鸣，好像失去亲人小孩子委屈地哭泣着，他眼前一黑，是茜茜，不，为什么？不……<br/>　　他可能晕倒了吧，恍惚中，他似乎看到十六岁的纳西莎站在他宿舍门口，蓝眼睛里满是坚定：“卢克，坚强点，你父亲去世了，你还有我。我会永远陪着你，就算你变成穷光蛋，我也会嫁给你。”<br/>　　她拥有世界上最柔软的嘴唇和最坚定的灵魂，可是她没做到她的承诺。<br/>　　永远有多远啊，茜茜，回答我。<br/>　　他忽然了悟了父亲当年的心情，“卢修斯，”阿布拉克萨斯冷笑着对他说，“或许你觉得我让马尔福家族蒙羞，但我不在乎，我只要对得起你母亲就可以了，她在等我，我迫不及待要去找她了。”<br/>　　斯内普赶到马尔福庄园的时候，卢修斯还瘫软在门口，他整个人毫无生气的样子，斯内普还以为他已经死了。<br/>　　“喝点吧，你会感觉好一点。”他给卢修斯灌了一口酒，“我知道你不好受，我知道你的感受，但你不能死，卢修斯，至少再活两年，德拉科还没成年，等他从霍格沃茨毕业，他没有你当年那么坚强。”<br/>　　“他恨我，西弗勒斯，他一定恨我。纳西莎的死，一半责任，不，全部责任在我。”卢修斯低声说，他恨自己的大脑，虽然他痛苦得快要撕裂了，但他的大脑仍旧冷静，理智，自动分析现状，得出结论，规划对策。<br/>　　他知道西弗勒斯说得对，德拉科是个被宠坏了的娇气鬼，他一个人会被命运和责任压垮，“救世主德拉科马尔福”？听起来就很沉重且不怀好意。<br/>　　“别让纳西莎的牺牲白费，卢修斯，你知道那个人没有死，他还会卷土重来。或许我们这些老家伙都是在苟延残喘，但为了孩子们，我们必须如此。”斯内普陪着卢修斯坐在地上，失去所爱的痛苦他比谁都清楚，也知道被留下是多么残忍的事情，但他必须强迫卢修斯步上他的后尘，他要保护哈利，卢修斯保护德拉科。<br/>　　“教我大脑封闭术吧，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯轻轻地说，斯莱特林从不怨天尤人，他们只想办法，然后向前走。忍，忍到死的那一天。<br/>　　所以，在战争英雄嘉奖会上，大家看到的还是那个衣冠楚楚处事圆滑的卢修斯，他的发言让全世界的巫师流泪，但只有德拉科知道，他香水下面掩藏着浓烈的酒味。<br/>　　赫敏呆在医疗翼里，每天都得服十种不同的药，她的手臂上留下了很深的伤口，那是她意图从“大脑”的缠绕下救出罗恩留下的。但罗恩就没那么幸运了，那些“大脑”缠住了他的脖子，那些“记忆”有毒。<br/>　　“亲爱的，你要向前看。”庞弗雷夫人安慰赫敏，她已经不吃不喝好几天了，大把大把的掉头发，一张小脸瘦的只剩下硕大的眼睛。<br/>　　“或者，你应该活下来给韦斯莱报仇。”伏地魔还会卷土重来的。<br/>　　赫敏的眼睛闪了闪，是的，报仇，伏地魔，食死徒，对了，是谁说的“必要时候杀了他们”？那个声音她认识，对，是卢修斯马尔福，她曾经在书店见过他，他傲慢优雅英俊，而且邪恶。<br/>　　她要给罗恩报仇。<br/>　　她要杀了卢修斯马尔福。<br/>　　所以当她看到哈利跟德拉科在一起的时候，她一点都不生气。她旁敲侧击地利用话术从德拉科嘴里骗到了她想要的情报：卢修斯还住在马尔福庄园，庄园被魔法保护着，但里面现在没有家养小精灵了，卢修斯每晚都喝酒，最后赫敏还得到了一根德拉科的头发。<br/>　　暑假，她等到暑假，她要杀了卢修斯马尔福，进阿兹卡班又如何，反正她现在已身在地狱。<br/>　　所有人都觉得赫敏回来上课之后沉默安静了很多，她不学习的时候就静静地看着窗外，魔法伤害让她的卷发都掉光了，她剪了一个男孩子的短发发型，更显得她的脸只有一只手掌那么大，风风火火的万事通小姐成了风一吹就会飘走的女孩。<br/>　　O．W．Ls考试之后她天天泡在图书馆和有求必应屋里，眼神越来越凌厉，里面隐藏着深深的杀意。<br/>　　学期结束后，哈利跟德拉科一起不情愿地去了格里莫广场，没人发现赫敏没坐上霍格沃兹特快。<br/>　　乌姆里奇办公室的壁炉还能用，而且没人监控。短发俏丽的女孩把复方汤剂缓缓喝了下去，抓了一把飞路粉，轻声说：“马尔福庄园。”<br/>　　曾经华丽无比的马尔福庄园现在一片死寂，没有女主人，没有家养小精灵，只剩暮色沉沉的豪华客厅，虽然还是非常干净，但毫无生气。<br/>　　赫敏觉得不可想象，那个精致到头发丝的卢修斯马尔福，现在住在一座陵墓里。<br/>　　“德拉科？你怎么回来了？”卢修斯眯起眼睛，他穿着一件 前襟满是酒渍的衬衣，下摆没有塞进裤子里，就那样随意地垂着，从他丢在沙发上的外套来看，他还在魔法部工作。<br/>　　人前精英，人后狗屎。赫敏想。<br/>　　她勉强自己露出假笑：“爸爸，我放假了。”她把手放进口袋，捏紧自己的魔杖，回忆那个绿色的咒语怎么念，她只有一次机会。<br/>　　“哦，你看我，都糊涂了。”卢修斯的魔杖插在裤子口袋里，他的手在那旁边扫来扫去，他并不是完全糊涂，还留有骨子里的精明与警惕。“多比，多比，少爷回来了，快准备吃的。”<br/>　　“爸爸，多比已经不在咱们家了。”赫敏借着提醒走向卢修斯，“你喝了太多酒了。”<br/>　　“呵呵，酒？不，德拉科，这是水，一点滋味都没有。”卢修斯摇摇头苦笑着，他手里的酒瓶已经空了。<br/>　　“我再给您拿一瓶。”赫敏走到酒柜前，拿了最上面的一瓶酒，看上去有不少年头了，连标签都模糊不清了。“打开？”她自说自话地掏出了魔杖。<br/>　　卢修斯的眸子闪了闪，“打开吧，你也尝尝，是不是多比把酒都换成了水。”<br/>　　赫敏念了一句咒语，瓶塞砰地跳了出来。魔杖在手她立刻就想回身给卢修斯一个阿瓦达，却没想到他走了过来，贴在她后背，手里拿着两个杯子。<br/>　　他的忽然靠近让赫敏身子一僵，难道他发现了？<br/>　　“倒上，倒上，”卢修斯含糊不清地说，酒气喷了赫敏一脸，“你也尝尝，”他把倒满深红色酒液的酒杯举到赫敏唇边。<br/>　　不得不张开嘴，赫敏第一口就被呛得直咳嗽。<br/>　　卢修斯哈哈大笑，“德拉科，你十六岁了，应该能喝一点酒了。你要练习啊，来，把这一杯都喝了。”他把酒塞给赫敏，自己拿了另一杯，一饮而尽。<br/>　　没有露馅是吗？赫敏战战兢兢地想，她太高估自己了，她以为自己会毫无芥蒂地杀掉卢修斯，可真的要动手，她就开始犹豫了。<br/>　　赫敏格兰杰，不要退缩，杀了他，杀了他。似乎是为了给自己壮胆，赫敏把那杯酒一饮而尽。<br/>　　这杯酒的味道有一点古怪的微甜，带点腥，但不难喝。<br/>　　卢修斯又给赫敏和自己倒上了酒，“敬纳西莎。”他轻声说，好像那是个不可触摸的神灵。<br/>　　“敬纳西莎。”赫敏装出痛苦的样子机械地把酒倒进嘴里，她有点晕，但感觉好极了，酒精似乎有种神奇的力量。<br/>　　“还要再来一杯吗？格兰杰小姐。”卢修斯幽幽地说。<br/>　　“好……什么？”赫敏惊恐地想要后退，却发现身体不能动了。<br/>　　“我就算喝醉了也可以用无声咒，格兰杰小姐。”卢修斯摇晃着酒杯冷笑着说，“你的计划有很多漏洞，第一，你不知道德拉科从来只叫我父亲而不是爸爸，第二，他暑假根本不会回来，因为他现在恨我，第三，我们家的酒都来自酒窖，酒柜里的酒都是别人送的礼物，我们从不喝，第四，你拿出来魔杖，你以为我认不出我儿子的魔杖吗？”<br/>　　咬住牙，赫敏狠狠地盯着卢修斯，“算我失败，你杀了我吧。”<br/>　　“不不不，我为什么要杀你？我刚离开阿兹卡班还不想回去。而且你不觉得最近死的人有点太多了吗？”卢修斯摇摇头，他似乎也有点迷糊了，但还知道拿走赫敏的魔杖，“你走吧，壁炉连着飞路，你爱去哪里去哪里，当然了，你的魔杖我会邮寄给斯内普，你开学了找他要就行，反正你暑假也不能用魔法。”<br/>　　“我恨你，卢修斯，我恨你，你害死了罗恩，下次我一定杀了你。”赫敏挣扎却动不了，她歇斯底里地尖叫着，忽然眼前一黑，愤怒屈辱和酒精让她晕了过去。<br/>　　“就喝了两杯酒晕了？什么酒量。”卢修斯自言自语，他也有些困了，一屁股坐到沙发上，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。<br/>　　睡梦里他觉得非常热，伸手解开了领口的扣子。<br/>　　睡梦里他第一次梦见了纳西莎，她还是十五六岁的模样，对他柔柔地笑着，伸开双臂，“卢克，”她说，“抱抱我。”<br/>　　立刻伸手抱住了她，卢修斯闻到茜茜身上淡淡的香味，那是女孩子独有的体香。他只觉得死掉了身体渐渐活了过来。<br/>　　他低头去吻她的嘴唇，她的嘴唇有一点凉，但很甜，他用舌头轻轻地舔着，挑逗着她的小舌，吸吮着她嘴里的蜜汁。<br/>　　她闭上眼睛，非常动情，她搂住他的脖子，眼角有泪，“……抱紧我，别离开我。”<br/>　　“我不会离开你，永远不会离开你……我爱你，茜茜，我爱你。”卢修斯抱紧她柔软的身躯，她很瘦，腰肢细得不堪一握，只有胸口还有点肉，他把头埋在她的胸前，是的，心脏在跳，茜茜还活着，真好。<br/>　　赫敏看到了罗恩，他浓烈的红发下面是一张不太聪明却诚恳的脸，他说：“我想你了，赫敏，我一直喜欢你，你不要喜欢别人好吗？”<br/>　　感觉眼泪流进了嘴巴里，赫敏想去抱住他，却怎么也动不了。好在罗恩走上来抱住了她。他的嘴唇极其温柔，带着颤抖和疼爱，划过她的颈项和锁骨，向下滑进她身上过大的衬衣里。<br/>　　复方汤剂的药效已经过了，赫敏身上的宽大的斯莱特林校袍滑向一边，露出她纤细的肩膀，解开那些细小的扣子，少女洁白的胴体暴露在空气中，她因为伤病瘦得要命，却仍旧曲线优美，未经人事的身体对陌生的触摸敏感而瑟缩，好在她的对手经验丰富且非常温柔。<br/>　　两人虽然都沉浸在自己的幻梦中，但诚实的身体却绝不含糊，很快房间里就充满了喘息和呻吟声，温度节节攀升，虽然他们叫的都不是对方的名字，但不妨碍他们都得到了更多了乐趣。<br/>　　如果这场梦永远不会清醒就好了。<br/>　　那瓶酒是卢修斯和纳西莎新婚的时候，贝拉送的，里面带着古老而厉害的魅药，而且不单单只是魅药。<br/>　　带着宿醉的头疼，卢修斯从睡梦中醒来，他很久没有睡的这么好过了，虽然筋疲力尽却精神饱满，他梦见了茜茜，而且与她温存了一整夜，这感觉真tm的好。<br/>　　可当他看到身边满身欢爱痕迹的少女的时候，他一点都不觉得好了。而且，在他看到她的一瞬间，他的身体立刻发出来欢欣的信号。<br/>　　他的肾上腺说：清晨无限好，再来一发吧。<br/>　　卢修斯，你已经是个禽兽了吗？她是你儿子的同学！卢修斯抱住脑袋，他一点记忆都没有，他昨晚在梦里明明是跟茜茜……可是现实骗不了人，地板上的白衬衫上有血迹，他胸口还有一个小小的牙印。<br/>　　用飞来咒抓了一件睡袍，卢修斯披上衣服，坐到了另一张沙发上，他身体的反应完全没有消失的迹象，这不是个好兆头，他立刻写了一便条，让猫头鹰送给西弗勒斯斯内普，他需要魔药大师的帮忙。<br/>　　要说他此时最不愿意见到的人，大约就是德拉科了。可惜德拉科偏偏这时候来了。哈利劝他回来跟卢修斯谈谈，毕竟他是你父亲。<br/>　　“我去你妈的吧，卢修斯马尔福，你就是一坨屎！”一走出壁炉，德拉科就被眼前的一切惊呆了，卢修斯，我妈妈才去世几天你就把女人带回家里来了？<br/>　　赫敏迷迷糊糊地被德拉科的声音吵醒了，她抬起头，惊讶地发现自己什么也没穿，立刻用床单裹住自己，她又抬起头，看到了德拉科愤怒到扭曲的脸。<br/>　　“格兰杰小姐是一个长相平平但野心勃勃的姑娘，似乎对大名鼎鼎的巫师情有独钟——《巫师周刊》对你的总结还真是到位啊，但我没想到暑假第一天你就爬上了我父亲的床，他现在是挺有名的不错，格兰杰啊，我小看你了。”德拉科抓起一把飞路粉，走进了壁炉，“卢修斯，我不会再回来了，你就是个人渣，除非哪一天魔法部通知我来为你奔丧，我倒是很乐意再来一次。”<br/>　　德拉科走了，屋子里的空气又开始凝固，赫敏哆哆嗦嗦地裹着床单满地找她的衣服，结果没走了两步她就跪在了地上。<br/>　　有温热地液体顺着她的腿流了下来，昨晚的疯狂让她全身都快散架，但她的身体还在叫嚣着不满足。<br/>　　“卢修斯，你给我吃了什么？”她怒叫，她的身体不对劲，非常不对劲，她眼里的卢修斯在发光，漂亮得宛如神祇，她拼劲所有理智才能不向着卢修斯扑过去。<br/>　　“是你给我吃了什么，格兰杰小姐，那瓶酒，你拿给我的那瓶酒……唔，你最好离我远一点，再远一点，贴到墙上去。”卢修斯深呼吸了一口，他一样得死死抓住沙发把手才能控制住体内的冲动。<br/>　　西弗勒斯斯内普从壁炉走出来的时候，被屋子里的味道呛得打了个喷嚏，他绝对想不到会这样见到自己的老友和学生。<br/>　　卢修斯坐在沙发上满头都是汗，赫敏咬着嘴唇满脸通红，身上只裹着一张床单，缩在墙角。<br/>　　“告诉我你们不是发生了我想的那件事。”斯内普抱起双臂，“我是否需要给你报警，格兰杰小姐？”<br/>　　“不管你相不相信，我才是受害者。桌上那瓶红酒……给我们做解药，拜托了，西弗勒斯。”卢修斯很努力地说了几句有理智的话，又把眼睛闭上了。<br/>　　拿起酒瓶尝了一口，西弗勒斯立刻吐了出来，他皱起眉头，“你们纯血世家总收藏一些匪夷所思的东西，而且喜欢用在自己身上？实话告诉你们，这个魅药毒性很强，我一点把握都没有。”然后他拿着酒去了马尔福家的地下室，那里有个魔药实验室。<br/>　　时间似乎变得很漫长，赫敏觉得眼前越来越花，她很累，没吃东西，她又开始把卢修斯看成罗恩，她想到他身边去，她坐在地上太久了，腿完全不听使唤，但她摇摇晃晃站了起来。<br/>　　卢修斯倒抽了一口冷气，“格兰杰小姐，拜托你清醒一点。”<br/>　　“罗恩，罗恩，”赫敏又开始哭，“别离开我。”<br/>　　看着赫敏慢慢走过来，卢修斯叹了口气，他躲不开，他眼前也已经花了，理智早就被魅药蚕食殆尽。<br/>　　“看来我来的还算及时，否则就要给自己一个一忘皆空了。”斯内普撇着嘴给了赫敏一个统统石化，然后把手里的魔药给她灌进嘴里。<br/>　　喝了解药，卢修斯觉得肚子里那团火渐渐熄灭了，眼前也恢复了清明，“抱歉，西弗勒斯，也只有你能帮我了。现在，我失陪一下。你最好给格兰杰小姐解咒，让她也去清理一下，别给她魔杖，我怕她会给自己一下……”<br/>　　的确是，西弗勒斯看到恢复神智的赫敏一副想死的样子，嘴唇已经被她咬破了。<br/>　　“格兰杰小姐，我相信你是个聪明的女巫，我还不了解全部，不过一个一忘皆空可以解决的事情，就别过于钻牛角尖了。浴室在二楼，我想我可以找个人陪着你。”西弗勒斯打了个响指，霍格沃茨的家养小精灵闪闪出现了赫敏身边，她惊讶地看着赫敏，然后温柔地抱住了她。<br/>　　“格兰杰小姐，你一直对我们家养小精灵很好，大家虽然不说，但一直都很感激你，现在如果能帮上你的忙，闪闪很乐意陪着你，别担心，全部交给闪闪。”<br/>　　终于忍不住，赫敏抱住闪闪哭得撕心裂肺。<br/>　　浴室里的卢修斯听到哭声愣了一下，叹了一口气，露出一个苦笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　闪闪有足够的经验照顾人，克劳奇先生可是个挑剔的主人。她温柔又耐心地带赫敏去了二楼浴室，放了满满一浴缸温度恰好的水，把浴液和柔软的浴袍放在赫敏的手边。她的分寸把握的很好，是照顾而不是服侍。<br/>　　进入浴缸的时候，温水让赫敏的两腿间一阵疼痛，她瞬间涨红了脸，很多模模糊糊的记忆纷至沓来，跟卢修斯马尔福上床了？天啊，她捂住脸，她感到羞耻，可她的身体立刻开始欢呼雀跃，小腹一阵悸动。<br/>　　“他伤害你了吗？格兰杰小姐。”闪闪眯起眼睛，家养小精灵不是傻瓜，他们当然懂发生了什么。<br/>　　“我也不知道，闪闪，我什么都不知道。”赫敏捂住脸，把自己沉在温水里，她以为是罗恩，结果却是卢修斯。那瓶酒有问题，但那是她亲手从酒柜里拿的。她应该怨恨谁？<br/>　　斯内普教授是怕她想不开才让闪闪跟着她吧，曾经有一瞬间，是的，她想死，但爸爸妈妈怎么办？哈利怎么办？罗恩已经去了，把哈利丢给看上去更不靠谱的德拉科吗？<br/>　　完蛋了，想起德拉科就想起卢修斯，他们俩长得很像，但德拉科是男孩，而卢修斯是男人。赫敏想起自己弓起腰的样子，惊慌地发现他们什么措施都没有做。<br/>　　“闪闪，你能帮我跟斯内普教授说，我需要避孕魔药吗？”赫敏从水里钻出来，紧张地看着闪闪。<br/>　　“斯内普教授已经把魔药交给闪闪了，他嘱咐说让你吃点东西再喝魔药，他说你至少二十四小时没吃东西了，如果立刻喝魔药对胃肠道刺激性太大，你会马上呕出来。”家养小精灵眨巴着大眼睛说。<br/>　　哦，赫敏又一次把自己沉进了水里，她的魔药教授出品的避孕药？哈，她已经毫无尊严了。<br/>　　按时间算应该是早午饭，赫敏不知道为什么自己还要跟卢修斯一起吃饭，可斯内普让她吃完饭再走，他有话说。<br/>　　闪闪兴致勃勃地做了很多好吃的，她很喜欢单独掌控一栋大宅厨房的感觉，这比和一大堆小精灵呆在霍格沃茨更有成就感。<br/>　　前菜上来之后，闪闪就给了赫敏一小瓶魔药，赫敏立刻喝了下去。<br/>　　斯内普点了点头，他敲了敲酒杯：“虽然我宣布的是一个坏消息，但我也希望你们注意听，这对你们两个都很重要。”<br/>　　他顿了顿，满意地看到卢修斯和赫敏都抬起头看着他，“首先你们要知道，你们中的魅药毒性非常强，它最可怕的不是制造幻觉，而是会让你们上瘾。我给你们喝的解药只能暂时压制你们体内的毒性。换句话说，我做出来的不是解药，而是缓解剂。”<br/>　　“上瘾？”卢修斯扬起眉毛，“酒瘾？”那我可能之前就有。<br/>　　“不是酒瘾那么简单，你们会对彼此的体液上瘾，就算有我的缓解剂，每个月也必须交换一次体液。”斯内普慢慢地说，“不进行交换你们就会像今天早晨一样，身体亢奋，出现幻觉，那时候就由不得你们了。”<br/>　　“什么意思，体液？也就说我们每个月必须做……？”赫敏蹭地站了起来，把她面前的汤打翻了。<br/>　　“不用那么麻烦，接吻也可以，唾液也是体液。”斯内普点点头。<br/>　　“不可能，我宁愿死。”赫敏后退了一步大叫道，她面前的汤顺着桌布流到长毛地毯上。<br/>　　卢修斯不满地看着菜汤印出一片油渍，轻飘飘地问：“血液呢？也可以吧？”<br/>　　斯内普惊讶地扬起眉毛，“血？当然可以。”哦，你要为了这个小丫头每个月放血吗？精神可嘉卢修斯，“但必须要新鲜的，体液里的安抚作用离开身体几秒钟就会失效。”<br/>　　“几滴就够吗？”赫敏咬住嘴唇坐了下来，她居然没有想到血液，这让她有点不好意思，如果每个月都只是失点血，那她可以接受。<br/>　　“说不好。所以你们下个月今天必须到我家去，哦，如果时间没到就感到情欲异常亢奋，出现幻觉，也请立刻跟我联系，赫敏你还不能幻影移形，就让闪闪跟着你，你有什么情况就告诉她。”斯内普挥舞着刀叉像讨论天气一样平静地说。<br/>　　但这让羞愧难耐的赫敏感觉好了不少，她偷偷扫了卢修斯一眼，他正在切盘子里的东西，长发束在脑后，动作优雅。一定是魅药的作用，他看上去成熟英俊，魅力十足，赫敏立刻移开了眼睛。<br/>　　回到家，赫敏随便找了个借口解释闪闪来这里的原因，格兰杰夫妇非常吃惊，但他们都是很好的人，立刻接受了闪闪，还邀请她上桌一起吃饭，感动得闪闪准备用熨斗熨平自己的手指。<br/>　　赫敏则躲在屋子里给自己做了一枚戒指，只要她觉得卢修斯很有魅力，戒指里的刺就会狠狠地扎她的手指，一直扎到她流血为止。<br/>　　她尽量不去想发生的事情，她还有必须活着的理由，她接受了闪闪温和的照顾，身体上的伤痊愈了，但心里的没有。而她的父母始终不知道发生了什么，只是埋怨她减肥减的过头了，怎么瘦成这样子，太难看了。<br/>　　一个月很快过去了，赫敏跟父母说了一声要出门，拉住闪闪的手，瞬间出现在了蜘蛛尾巷的房子前。<br/>　　“你很准时，格兰杰小姐，”斯内普教授打开门让她进来，卢修斯已经来了，他看上去可比在马尔福庄园的样子体面多了，应该是从魔法部直接过来的。他灰色的眸子冷淡地瞥了一眼赫敏，微微点了点头。<br/>　　手指疼了一下，赫敏狠狠吸了一口气，同样冷淡地对他点了点头。<br/>　　“魔药我已经熬好了，你们应该都吃过早餐了，我改良了配方，空腹喝这个药你们会把苦胆吐出来，别说我没提醒你们。”斯内普耸耸肩，拿出来两瓶魔药。<br/>　　“我……没吃早饭。”赫敏愣了一下，她出来的有点急。<br/>　　斯内普无声地盯着卢修斯，大约半分钟之后，卢修斯才站起来，“我带你去吧，格兰杰小姐，我也没吃早餐。”<br/>　　“我可以自己去。”赫敏警惕地后退了一步。<br/>　　“你大约不了解你魔药教授住的这个穷乡僻壤，你自己是找不到饭店或者任何卖吃的东西的地方的，除非你想去河边拔点野草吃。”卢修斯手一伸把两瓶魔药抓在手里，“饭后服用，我们带上药就好。”<br/>　　魔药在卢修斯手里，赫敏似乎没有不跟他走的理由，尤其是斯内普教授看起来绝对不打算亲切地带她去找吃的。该死的斯莱特林，毫无人情味。她在肚子里骂。<br/>　　“闪闪，你在这里等着我。”赫敏对闪闪点了点头，家养小精灵不安地看了看她，点了点头。<br/>　　跟着卢修斯走过满是垃圾的河堤，赫敏摇摇晃晃地几次都差点摔倒。卢修斯发现她离自己越离越远，皱着眉头走回去拉住了她的胳膊。<br/>　　“我认为你拉住我能更快地到达目的地，除非你希望摔倒在垃圾里。”他的表情甚至有点嫌弃，所以赫敏没有挣脱开，他握住她的手，他的手大而温暖，她的手指又开始疼了。<br/>　　有他拉着她果然走得快多了，十分钟后赫敏就跟卢修斯坐到了一家快餐店的桌旁，那服务生是个金发碧眼的漂亮姑娘，她惊讶甚至惊艳地看着卢修斯精致的外套，说话的声音都软了八度。<br/>　　“你来点吧，我不懂你们的食物。”他理所当然地把菜单丢给她，然后从口袋里拿出一本黑皮的记事本开始翻，似乎是他今天的行程。<br/>　　卢修斯现在是魔法部的红人，他从一个商人转身为一个政客似乎不费吹灰之力，他不浪费任何一个机会，也不放过任何可以利用的条件。纯血的优势，民众对战争英雄的幻想被他狠狠地利用了一把。化悲痛为力量他可不是说说而已。<br/>　　总觉得这样似乎不太对，但现在的局势明显变好了，德拉科成为新的救世主之后，原来犹豫着不太支持伏地魔但更不喜欢邓布利多的纯血们找到了他们可以存身的队伍——他们既想维护纯血的骄傲却又不想跟麻种巫师不死不休，本来伏地魔死忠也没几个。<br/>　　卢修斯长袖善舞，风头无两，就算赫敏这一个月都呆在麻瓜界她也有所耳闻。可他背地里却是那样一个颓废的人。哎，斯莱特林的面具都不知道戴了几层。赫敏的手指又是一疼，她赶紧收敛心神，专心致志地对付面前盘子里的食物。<br/>　　卢修斯皱着眉头吃了一口麻瓜的食物，又油腻又粗糙，他忍着恶心咽下去了……不应该来这里吃的，应该带闪闪去马尔福庄园做点早餐的，西弗勒斯可以只吃魔药书活着，但斯莱特林庄园什么食材都有，他少的只是一个家养小精灵而已。<br/>　　但一想到跟赫敏回到马尔福庄园，他的肚子就一阵阵发紧，天啊，他年轻时候都没这样难以自控，贝拉那疯子到底下的什么药。<br/>　　对面那小姑娘吃的倒是很香，她年轻的身体喜欢这些热量满满的食物，看着她的吃相，卢修斯不知不觉也多吃了几口。<br/>　　快餐店里放着一首古典曲子，是赫敏最喜欢的一首，她微笑着扬起眼睛，想仔细听听，却吃惊地发现卢修斯的手指在桌子上跳动着，像在弹钢琴一样，他的指法很熟练 ，随着音乐轻快地弹着。他居然懂麻瓜的音乐吗？赫敏有点吃惊。<br/>　　“哎呀，”她的戒指使劲扎了她一下，赫敏一惊，匆匆忙忙拿起最后的薯条塞进嘴里，“拿来。”她凶巴巴地对卢修斯伸出手。<br/>　　卢修斯皱起眉头看了她一会儿，有点犹豫，最后还是掏出口袋里的手绢，伸手把她嘴角的番茄酱擦掉了，他收起手绢，露出如释重负的表情，把魔药放在她面前的桌子上。<br/>　　赫敏一下子红了脸，她不安地摸了摸自己的嘴角，手指上的戒指快把她手指扎穿了……混蛋！她猛地抓起手边的魔药，狠狠地灌了下去。<br/>　　然后她拼命咳嗽起来，这个味道真他妈……上次她完全是在不清醒的状态下喝下去的魔药，所以她根本不知道这玩意儿是什么味道。<br/>　　没办法说出任何人话，这魔药为什么是卢修斯的味道？就好像喝了一嘴……呃，呕……赫敏满脸通红，她不应该想起来的，那忽然涌上心头的羞耻记忆，她舔着他的……她从不知道自己可以热情到那个地步，就算是在幻境中。<br/>　　对面同样喝了魔药的卢修斯也很不自在，他比赫敏好一点点，他一开始就知道这个魔药的味道，但知道和真的喝下去是完全不同的两件事。他甚至有点怀疑这到底是不是缓解剂，为什么喝了之后他心里的欲望一点都没减少？<br/>　　所以还是需要体液。他皱起眉头，招呼了一下服务生，付了早餐钱。<br/>　　“咦？你会用英镑？”赫敏有点吃惊，就算韦斯莱先生这种亲麻瓜的巫师都不会使用麻瓜钱，何况马尔福这个鄙夷麻瓜的纯血主义者。可是想起韦斯莱先生她就想起了罗恩，赫敏顿时一阵心痛，她拉下脸，不再去看他，也不想再对他好奇。<br/>　　我当然会用，卢修斯内心翻了个白眼，巫师哪有麻瓜懂得享乐？他跟纳西莎在伦敦逍遥自在的时候你还不知道在哪呢！<br/>　　赫敏的一句话让两个人的心情都变得很差，卢修斯没有再拉着赫敏，大步离开了快餐店。赫敏咬住嘴唇摇摇晃晃地跟在他身后，又被垃圾绊得跌跌撞撞。<br/>　　卢修斯越走越烦躁，他猛地停住了，赫敏一头撞在他背上，差点掉进旁边的臭河沟里去。<br/>　　“不就是血吗？我们现在交换一下就行了，没有必要非去西弗勒斯那里。”他冷冷地说，身体的欲望烧的他某部位一阵阵发紧，他的耳朵开始出现异响，似乎有无数的女妖在他耳朵里唱着诱人的歌曲。<br/>　　掏出小银刀迅速在中指上划了一下，疼痛感顿时让他清醒了一点。他把手伸到赫敏嘴边，示意她张开嘴，让血滴进她嘴里。这样的接触很安全，他想。<br/>　　血顺着他的手指流了下来，赫敏刚刚撞在他身上，他身上的味道让她也很烦躁，所以看到他的血滴，赫敏想也没想就张开嘴，把他的手指含在了嘴里。<br/>　　“嘶……”卢修斯瞪大了眼睛，这小姑娘是不是不懂把男人的手指含在嘴里是多么严重的性暗示？<br/>　　是的，赫敏不懂，她像一只小狗一样轻轻地吸吮着他的手指，感觉自己渐渐平静了下来，身体的热度开始降低，她用舌头在他的伤口上打转，感觉他把手指整个伸进她嘴里，她并不知道那是什么意思，只是使劲地吸着，把那些血液全部吞进肚子里。<br/>　　满是垃圾的恶臭河滩上，赫敏轻轻地吸吮着卢修斯的手指，她没发现卢修斯的另一只手扶住了她的肩膀，呼吸明显急促了起来，看她的眼神也变得难以捉摸。<br/>　　“没血了，”赫敏恋恋不舍地吐出他的手指，从他手里拿过小银刀，在她手指上也划了一下，递到他嘴边。她比他矮得多，需要把手举起来，他握住她的手，犹豫了一下，低头含住她的手指。<br/>　　这样似乎比她想象中暧昧，赫敏想，但至少比接吻好得多，她自我安慰。少女并不懂成年人的花花肠子，但她还是涨红了脸，紧张地看着卢修斯，他的灰眼睛低垂着，淡色的睫毛长长地覆盖在眼睑上，没有那双邪气的眼睛，他的脸柔和了很多。<br/>　　过了半晌，卢修斯吐出她的手指，他什么也没说，握住她的手，拉着她走过河滩和满是垃圾的小巷，回到了蜘蛛尾巷。<br/>　　“我们搞完了，”他拉着脸地把赫敏丢回给闪闪，对斯内普不耐烦地说，“下一次应该是她开学之后了，我去霍格沃茨找你。”他急匆匆地转身就走，然后又转身说了，“那个缓解剂的味道你能不能改良下？”<br/>　　是的，体液平复了他身体的反应，但这让他更难受了，他需要的是发泄，卢修斯狠狠地握住拳头。之前他还可以喝个烂醉，但这件事发生之后他看到酒就害怕……清醒而又孤独的感觉很差。<br/>　　闪闪带着赫敏回到了格兰杰家，表示她要离开了。马尔福先生邀请她去马尔福庄园工作，薪水是一年一个铜纳特，她答应了，她不在乎钱，她喜欢大宅，不喜欢霍格沃茨，“既然马尔福先生不是个坏巫师，那闪闪可以去那里工作，当然我也很喜欢赫敏小姐，有什么事情请呼唤我。”<br/>　　赫敏一阵晕眩，卢修斯到底什么时候勾搭走了闪闪？天哪，那条老毒蛇！她愤愤地摘下那枚魔法戒指——它在她手指上扎了个洞——给自己贴了一个创可贴。<br/>　　然后她把自己放进了浴缸里，她的内裤湿透了。身体的瘾似乎解决了，但今天发生的一切都让她心里很不舒服。卢修斯不应该是这样的，他明明是个纯血败类，一个食死徒，可是他实际上非常了解麻瓜，而且还很有生活情趣，赫敏想起德拉科跟哈利吹嘘他爸爸带他们去哪里看过多少表演，他们在各大戏院都有包厢……德拉科的确没吹牛。<br/>　　她的手指不知不觉滑向她的身体，那种奇妙的快感传来的时候赫敏才意识到她做了什么，她触电一般地缩回手。她应该给斯内普教授写个便条吗？他的缓解剂效果不够好。<br/>　　开学之后，哈利对赫敏一如既往地亲切，德拉科似乎没把那件事告诉他。赫敏松了一口气。<br/>　　“哈利，暑假怎么样？”她故作轻松地问到。<br/>　　哈利一脸为难地说：“还……行？”实际上他在格里莫广场过得太好了，好得有点对不起小天狼星。<br/>　　失去了记忆的贝拉把哈利和德拉科当成了自己的孩子。她的一生都在为没有孩子而痛苦，现在她有孩子了，那些藏在骨髓里的汹涌爱意代替了她当年对伏地魔的狂热，几乎把哈利和德拉科淹死。<br/>　　她把哈利和德拉科对她拥抱的闪避当成了青春期孩子的叛逆而喜笑颜开。她没有魔杖，但每天亲自下厨，要好吃还要有营养，哈利和德拉科的卧室她亲手收拾，每天穿的衣服都帮他们挑好，她每天换着客厅里的水果，甚至不在意哈利和德拉科两人之间的亲昵。<br/>　　“布莱克家的人从不在意别人的眼光，爱就要勇敢去争取。但是对方不愿意你也不能这样啊，”在她撞见德拉科强吻哈利的时候，她笑着拎住了他的耳朵。<br/>　　她居然是个完美的妈妈，哈利和德拉科面面相觑。哈利没有妈妈，德拉科有，但纳西莎明显不是慈母这一型的。仇人汹涌澎湃的爱让他们两个瑟瑟发抖，本来想要报仇的心怎么也硬不起来。<br/>　　“你怎么样？”哈利脸色变得很难看，他赶紧转移话题，“谢天谢地，你终于不再瘦的像个骷髅了。”<br/>　　赫敏皱眉，你真的在夸我吗？<br/>　　告别了哈利，赫敏向着斯内普的办公室走去，今天是约定的时间，卢修斯会来霍格沃茨。一想起他，她长出一口气，她想起他的时间太多，冲淡了悲伤，只有两个月啊，这不对。<br/>　　于是她对他横眉冷对。<br/>　　卢修斯很守时，他比赫敏早到，看得出有了家养小精灵同时戒了酒之后，卢修斯甚至比之前还要年轻了。<br/>　　喝了魔药，交换了血液，赫敏红着脸后退了一步，他松开扶着她的肩膀的手，从口袋里掏出一本书，递给赫敏：“西弗勒斯说你对魔法法律执行司有兴趣？那你可以看看他们历年的招聘简章和面试题目。”<br/>　　“我不能要。”赫敏后退了一步，卢修斯要干什么？<br/>　　“格兰杰小姐，保持友好的关系对你我都很重要对吗？”他笑的有点轻蔑，“何况，这种情况不知道要持续多久 ，你如果去魔法部工作对你我都有利。哦，这本册子可不算作弊，是公开资料，封面就写了。”<br/>　　的确写了，赫敏接过书，对他对自己的了解开始生气，她对他一点也不懂，这不公平。<br/>　　没再逗留，卢修斯转身就走，他深呼吸了一下，只是跟她说了几句话，他就开始心痒痒，可以压抑的那种痒。<br/>　　他叹了口气，他还爱着纳西莎，每晚他都在纳西莎的画像前忏悔。不会再老去的马尔福太太微笑着看着他，一言不发。<br/>　　每月一次的见面很隐秘，没有人发现这件事，但卢修斯不是每个月的那一天都有时间，他现在是魔法部的大红人，忙得前脚打后脑勺。圣诞节的这个月，他迟到了。<br/>　　“魔法部的会议延长了，”斯内普看着手里的小纸条说，“卢修斯尽量晚上赶过来，我已经派猫头鹰把他的魔药送过去了，哦，我听从你们的建议，改良了多次口味，但是原来的味道怎么了？我没尝出任何味道啊。又要改良口味又要更好的药效，你们当这是可口可乐吗？”他嘲讽地说。<br/>　　赫敏盯着壁炉，疑惑地说：“斯内普教授，可是今天开始放圣诞节假期了啊，晚上霍格沃茨的壁炉就会关闭了，卢修斯……不，马尔福先生他怎么过来？而且我要错过霍格沃茨特快了。”<br/>　　“梅林，我把这一点忘了，”斯内普眨了眨眼，“你自己飞路粉去马尔福庄园吧，闪闪在那，等卢修斯回了家，你让闪闪把你送家就好。”他要留在霍格沃茨照顾留校的蛇院学生，不能离开。<br/>　　“咦？”赫敏不满地瞪大了眼睛，马尔福庄园？她不想一个人去那！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　　  感觉不能再信任任何一个斯莱特林了，赫敏从马尔福庄园的壁炉里出来，发现闪闪居然不在。<br/>　　在大厅转了一圈，这里干净了很多，但客厅里酒柜里一瓶酒都没有了，看来卢修斯也接受了教训，不再酗酒了。<br/>　　但看到这个空酒柜，上次来到这里的记忆又冒了出来，本来就到了喝解药日子，赫敏觉得身体内部一阵颤抖，她抓了一把飞路粉想马上离开，结果霍格沃茨的壁炉居然已经关了。<br/>　　皱起了眉头，赫敏又试了一下格里莫广场，结果哈利那里的飞路居然也没打开。<br/>　　亲爱的哈利，你什么时候能有用一回？赫敏捂住脸，她总不可能现在去对角巷吧？这个情况……难道自己现在被关在马尔福庄园里了？<br/>　　不过好在卢修斯不在，他应该是在魔法部开那些永远都开不完的会，赫敏不想坐下胡思乱想，她又开始在一楼乱转。<br/>　　马尔福庄园有了闪闪之后焕发了新的生机，所有的装饰和柜子里的古董都擦的锃亮，茶几上还有施了保鲜咒的鲜花，空气中都是甜甜的香味。<br/>　　壁炉架上扣着一个银质相框，赫敏好奇地掀起来，是马尔福一家三口，记录着幸福没被撕碎时他们的样子。骄傲的卢修斯和矜持的纳西莎一边一个扶着德拉科的肩膀，漂亮的小少年露出被宠坏了笑容，把玩着手里的魔杖。<br/>　　看到赫敏，照片里的卢修斯奇怪地看着她，德拉科对她扮了一个鬼脸，而纳西莎居然微笑了一下，吓得赫敏立刻把相框扣了回去。<br/>　　她觉得自己对不起纳西莎，如果她和哈利不落入伏地魔的圈套纳西莎也不会死，何况后来她和卢修斯发生的事情更加脱轨。<br/>　　她睡了卢修斯马尔福——这件事在她心里滚了半年已经没了棱角，不会再扎的她一晚晚睡不着觉了，有时候她也会自我安慰至少卢修斯长得蛮帅，自己也不算太亏，而且她发现他并不像自己想象中那么坏，也只是一个被命运裹挟的普通人而已。<br/>　　他很多她憎恶的行为也是“不得不”，而不是“他本意”。<br/>　　就像邓布利多规劝哈利说的，死去的人已经不能复活了，活下来的人必须带着伤痕前行。不管愿不愿意，大家都要从偏激的愤怒里走出来，继续往前走。不是只有赫敏一人这样，她身边所有的人：哈利，德拉科，卢修斯，斯内普，卢娜，韦斯莱一家都是如此。<br/>　　长叹了一声，赫敏又开始转圈，马尔福家的宅子真的很大，她这次不知道怎么拐到了餐厅，发现了一大桌菜和闪闪留下的字条。<br/>　　“感谢马尔福先生给了闪闪圣诞假期，闪闪回霍格沃茨跟朋友们一起过节了，圣诞节后就回来。虽然您坚持德拉科少爷不会回来过节，闪闪还是准备了多人的餐点，希望您不是一个人过圣诞节。——希望您能快乐的闪闪。”<br/>　　可怜的卢修斯！赫敏看完字条都快哭了，一个人的圣诞节？这得多可怜啊。她看着满桌子的美味佳肴，想象着卢修斯一个人冷冷清清地坐在桌旁，满脸悲伤地拿不起刀叉，赫敏的肚子就立刻叫了一声……<br/>　　嗯？要不是周围没人她真想找个地缝儿钻进去。但她午饭和晚饭都没吃，真的是很饿。赫敏伸手从盘子里拿了一个小香肠塞进嘴里，卢修斯一定看不出来的，她自我安慰。<br/>　　哇，闪闪的手艺真是没得说，赫敏觉得自己再吃一块牛肉土豆泥馅饼卢修斯应该也不会发现，哦，这里还有一瓶餐酒，看上去很好喝的样子……<br/>　　圣诞节前的最后一个工作日，魔法部的老油条们被卢修斯马尔福吓得不轻。卢修斯在魔法部工作也不是一天两天了，平时这个圆滑的斯莱特林总是左右逢源，今天不知道怎么了居然在会议上大发雷霆，他把提案摔在了桌子上，要求五分钟内表决，谁再扯皮这个提案就交给谁负责到底。<br/>　　就算喝了魔药，卢修斯也非常不舒服，时间拖的越久他越难受，鼻尖似乎总是闻见若有若无的香味，他给手绢施了寒冷咒敷在脸上，但这也没有让他感觉好一些。当耳朵里开始出现异响之后，他在会议室拍了桌子，效果很好，没人再敢吭声，会议圆满结束。<br/>　　可是！他抓着大衣跳进壁炉之后，才发现霍格沃茨的壁炉居然关了？！<br/>　　他忍住怒火，好不容易才想明白今天是圣诞节前一天——霍格沃茨放假了。但他的人形解药呢？回家了？留在霍格沃茨？他能想象到自己明天的惨样，可是赫敏怎么办？她还是小姑娘，如果魅药发作不管是在家还是在学校对她都是一场灾难。<br/>　　没回马尔福庄园，卢修斯直接幻影移形到了霍格莫德，顶着寒风和厚厚的积雪向着飞天野猪的霍格沃茨大门走去。真的有点冷，他给自己施了一个温暖咒。<br/>　　费尔奇吃惊地给满身寒气的卢修斯开了门：“这个时间您还来找斯内普教授？有什么急事吗？”<br/>　　费力地对费尔奇点了点头，卢修斯只觉得自己呼出来的气息都是滚烫的，他几乎是一阵狂风一样刮向斯内普的宿舍，用一连串儿没礼貌的捶门把他从床上挖了起来。<br/>　　“你居然是从霍格莫德走来的？”斯内普惊讶地扬起眉毛，“可是格兰杰小姐早就去了马尔福庄园了，我亲手给她的飞路粉。”<br/>　　内心哀嚎了一声，卢修斯此时很想掐死斯内普，你既然体贴地把人形解药给我送到家了，可不可以通知我一声？你是怕累着你的猫头鹰吗？<br/>　　他一阵风似地又刮回了城堡大门，费尔奇疑惑地给他开门，马尔福先生平安夜也不休息，真是敬业啊。<br/>　　赫敏睡着了，她陷入一个迷幻的梦里。<br/>　　三强争霸赛的舞会上，罗恩对她伸出邀请的手，她微笑着拉住他的手翩翩起舞，舞池里满是人，她越跳越热，只觉得身上衣服湿乎乎地黏在身上，很不舒服。<br/>　　“热就脱掉。”罗恩附在她耳边轻声说，他的声音如此暗哑，更像是……卢修斯。赫敏疑惑地抬起头，眼前红发少年变成了金发男人，他身上没有礼服，露出漂亮的宽肩和保养得宜的身体，而赫敏此时也一丝不挂，音乐没有停，他们拥抱着左摇右转，跳出精致的舞步。舞池里越来越多的人发现了他们，他们吃惊地退后，对着他们指指点点，发出暧昧的声音。而赫敏却一点都不觉得羞耻，她热烈地看着卢修斯，卢修斯也同样看着她，他们在彼此的目光里看到了相同的欲望……<br/>　　卢修斯回到家的时候就看到双颊嫣红的赫敏躺在客厅的长沙发上睡着了，她的上衣解开了一半，露出里面的小碎花的胸衣。她睡的并不安稳，发出的断断续续的呻吟，那声音让本来已经忍到了极限的卢修斯眼前一黑。<br/>　　他几乎是粗暴地甩掉了身上的外套，一边解上衣扣子一边扯掉了睡梦中女孩的上衣，欲望瓦解了他的理智，他只想要发泄。<br/>　　在舞池里轻抚着卢修斯的胸口，赫敏扬起大眼睛迷茫地看着他，这次她手指上没有会扎穿她血肉的戒指，她轻轻地说：“马尔福先生，请你吻我。”<br/>　　于是他低下头吻住了她，两个人都深深地叹了口气，就应该这样，早就应该这样，这样真好。她伸手环住他的脖子，积极地回应着他的唇，在他的舌头申请进一步深吻的时候，她立刻张开了嘴，欢迎他的探索，他纠缠着她的舌头，她也好奇地把舌头深入他的嘴里，得到了他热情地吸吮，两人互相追逐着，身体越贴越近。<br/>　　“嗯……”赫敏是被自己动情的呻吟惊醒的，她从梦里醒来，吃惊地发现自己真的在跟卢修斯亲吻，他的上衣扣子大开着，自己亲密地搂住他的脖子，另一只手放在他的胸肌上。自己的衬衫丢在地上，而卢修斯正在试图脱掉她紧身的牛仔裤。<br/>　　不知道他什么时候回来的，但他看上去意识不清了，赫敏想，卢修斯紧闭着双眼，苍白的脸上带着奇怪的红晕，他的手在发抖，怎么都解不开她的裤扣。<br/>　　感谢紧身牛仔裤足够紧！<br/>　　知道只有体液对他有帮助，赫敏压下羞涩的情绪，干脆更加认真地跟卢修斯湿吻起来，她抓住他在她身上乱捏的手，把舌头伸进他嘴里……<br/>　　客厅里的座钟狠狠地响了十二下，平安夜结束了，圣诞节到来了。这长长的报时惊醒了卢修斯，像是一个闹钟，告诉他不要做梦了，时间到了。<br/>　　越亲吻越清醒并不是什么好的体验，他的身体告诉他现在应该立刻把身下这个小姑娘的腿打开，灌她一肚子xx。可他渐渐回来的的理智却又告诉他，魅药的药效已经过去了，你应该回来面对现实了。<br/>　　卢修斯轻轻地离开了赫敏的唇，他睁开眼睛，灰色的眸子里狂热渐渐褪去，他心虚地看着赫敏，赫敏也睁开眼睛看着他，还好，没有愤怒和痛苦，她的表情很平静。<br/>　　“嗯，这是失误……”赫敏打破尴尬的气氛，“失误是允许存在的，毕竟我们都不是故意的……”<br/>　　“你允许这种失误？”卢修斯很不情愿地站起来，把她的衬衫捡了起来，“如果将来发生更严重的失误呢？也能原谅我吗？”<br/>　　“你在暗示什么吗？”赫敏生气了，一把从他手里夺过衬衫就往身上套，她在为他开脱，他却依依不饶？“你想对我做什么？”<br/>　　“当然是一切，”他老老实实地说，然后从外套口袋里掏出魔杖，指着赫敏。<br/>　　“你要干什么？”赫敏惊呼着捂住脸，“你不能……这是犯罪！”<br/>　　“恢复一新。”卢修斯对着赫敏衬衣甩出恢复咒，刚刚他捡起来的时候就发现衬衣已经破了，应该是他撕的。<br/>　　尖叫完的赫敏尴尬了，好吧，她又把他往坏处想了，但是，那又怎么样，明明他先说了奇怪的话，然后又用魔杖指着她，明明刚刚还吻的难舍难分，现在又来吓唬自己，越想越委屈，赫敏鼻子一酸，眼泪流了下来。<br/>　　刚把衣服穿好，卢修斯一回头就发现赫敏哭得满脸花，他惊得后退了一步，很想用魔杖给她来一个速干咒。他的世界里早就没有动不动就哭鼻子的小妞了，十几岁的小姑娘的情绪波动……有点可怕 <br/>　　“别哭了，我又没真的干什么，”长叹了一声，他把手绢递给她，赫敏啜泣着恶狠狠地接过手绢，施了寒冷咒的手绢差点把她的眼珠冻成冰球。<br/>　　“戏弄我很好玩吗？我知道你看不起我，在你看来我血统不好，脑子不好，还跟你有过关系，很低贱……”赫敏丢掉那冷手绢，直接抓起卢修斯的丝绸沙发巾开始擦鼻子，哭得更厉害了。<br/>　　“我从来没有那么觉得。”卢修斯叹了口气，坐在赫敏身边，搂住她的肩膀，让她靠在他肩膀上，“看不起你？那我算什么呢？现在我们没什么区别，我需要你，你也需要我。我承认我曾经很看重血统，甚至现在我也不能说我的观念彻底变了，但我们现在是一条船上的，黑魔王再回来第一个死的就是我，我有那么多事情要做，为什么还要坚持那些无聊的条条框框？”<br/>　　赫敏抽了抽鼻子，不哭了，她靠在他肩膀上，第一次听卢修斯说那么多话。<br/>　　“我已经失去了够多了，我还必须为了巫师界继续活着，活成一个英雄，真的很烦啊。”他扭头看着她，灰眼睛浅得几乎变透明，“赫敏，你愿不愿意跟我在一起？”<br/>　　“啊？啥？”赫敏张大嘴巴，觉得自己听错了，你的话题变得好快。<br/>　　“你也说了，我们这次失误了，可是失误未必只有这一次，也未必发生在没有其他人在的地方，一旦发生我们的理智也没办法控制。所以如果魅药永远解不开，我不希望我们的关系成为一桩丑闻。”卢修斯冷静地说，“没有秘密能永保密，除非那秘密不是秘密。”<br/>　　眨了眨眼，赫敏这下听懂了，卢修斯并没有跟她求爱，他要的是可以公开的关系。因为他踏上了政坛，他不能有丑闻，尤其是跟一个未成年的女学生。<br/>　　“你想要怎么办？”赫敏看着他，“娶我？”<br/>　　“必要时，可以。”如果她怀孕了，他会这么做，“但那对你太不公平了，你还年轻，将来还会爱上别人的，所以，我们可以先交往，再订婚，毕竟婚约这种事，随时可以解除。”<br/>　　“魔法部官员跟霍格沃茨女生交往就不是丑闻了吗？”赫敏忽然觉得不爽，她语气讽刺地说。<br/>　　“所以，请你狂热地追求我吧。”卢修斯厚颜无耻地拍拍她的肩膀，“毕竟被你这样的女孩追上，也不算我的过错，谁能拒绝得了你这样年轻漂亮的女孩呢？”<br/>　　“我就当你在夸我。”赫敏涨红了脸，“我能考虑考虑吗？”<br/>　　“当然，下个月我们见面的时候你再回答我吧。”卢修斯点点头，赫敏的反应比他想象中好太多了，他以为她肯定会一口回绝呢。<br/>　　“啪”一个礼物盒出现在壁炉前，接着是第二个第三个，赫敏吓了一大跳，飞快地弹出了卢修斯的怀抱，“怎么了？”<br/>　　“圣诞礼物来了。”卢修斯轻声说，他今年连圣诞树都没准备，礼物只能出现在地毯上。他站起来，对赫敏伸出手，“我送你回家吧，太晚了，你爸爸妈妈一定会担心的。”<br/>　　“我派猫头鹰告诉他们我会晚点回去的，你要不先吃饭？”赫敏想起来闪闪为卢修斯准备的大餐他一口都没吃。<br/>　　“一起吃点？”卢修斯邀请她，赫敏想了想，没有抵御住美食的优惠。<br/>　　“对了，你为什么想起要给闪闪放假？”虽然长桌很长，但赫敏坐在卢修斯身边，她开始吃第二块牛肉土豆泥馅饼。<br/>　　“调查某人的时候，拿到了一份SPEW的宣传单，”卢修斯皱眉，“虽然你文章写得不错，但你的起名能力有待提高。”<br/>　　赫敏惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，她没想到第一个支持她“家养小精灵权益促进会”的居然是卢修斯，毕竟连哈利都不支持她，“谢谢你，卢修斯，”她软软地说。<br/>　　“我会支持你的一切，”卢修斯耸耸肩，“你看，我们斯莱特林也是有优点的对吗？”他吃了不少东西，但赫敏注意到他完全没有动那瓶餐酒。<br/>　　“你戒酒了？”她迟疑地问。<br/>　　“是的，”他无奈地笑，“那魅药太厉害了，我现在闻到酒味就反胃。”闻到别的女人的香水味他也恶心，真不知道贝拉从哪里弄来的魅药，简直是贞操魔药。<br/>　　吃完这顿饭之后，卢修斯带着赫敏幻影移形到了格兰杰家，伦敦此时正在飘雪，格兰杰家屋子里还亮着灯，看来赫敏的父母还在等她 。<br/>　　“快进去吧，他们正担心你呢。”卢修斯推了推她。<br/>　　赫敏向前走了一步，忽然想起什么，又转了回来，“差点忘了，圣诞快乐，卢修斯。”<br/>　　“圣诞快乐，赫敏。”他眯起眼睛对她笑笑，挥了挥手。<br/>　　雪花飘飘荡荡地落在两人中间，赫敏站着没动，她看着卢修斯，然后闭上了眼睛。<br/>　　等了很久很久，她感觉到一个清浅的吻落在她唇角，随后“啪”地一声响，赫敏睁开眼睛，卢修斯已经消失了。<br/>　　赫敏拍了拍自己绯红的脸，转身走到家门口敲了敲门，格兰杰先生夫人又是高兴又是埋怨地给她开了门，拍打着她肩膀上的雪花。克鲁克山不满地在门口冲她喵喵地抱怨，赫敏抱起难看的扁脸猫亲了亲。<br/>　　躲在角落里看着她进了门，卢修斯才松了一口气，他拉起旅行斗篷的帽子，转身遁入黑暗。<br/>　　今晚赫敏睡的很好，一夜无梦。卢修斯睡的很不好，他在梦里把赫敏翻来覆去，早晨醒来累的根本不想起床。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“咳咳咳咳咳……”卢修斯捂住嘴，也不知道是因为圣诞节去霍格沃茨吹了冷风，还是跟赫敏那忽冷忽热的接触，圣诞节后他就开始咳嗽，一点痊愈的迹象也没有。<br/>　　办公室有一瞬间的安静，卢修斯的助理担忧地问：“马尔福先生，您真的不用喝点魔药吗？您咳嗽的好厉害。”<br/>　　摆了摆手，表示自己已经喝过了，卢修斯觉得圣芒戈的魔药效果不太好，是不是应该给西弗勒斯写封信？他现在很乐意麻烦他。<br/>　　“那今天下午在霍格沃茨的演讲？”助理翻着行程表，“魔法部长临时去不了了，要求您顶上。”<br/>　　卢修斯现在成了斯克林杰和邓布利多之间的磨合剂，虽然都反伏地魔，但这两位领袖还是互相看不顺眼。卢修斯觉得斯克林杰是故意不去霍格沃茨的，但魔法部跟霍格沃茨剑拔弩张对大家一点好处都没有，他必须得去，还得让邓布利多觉得魔法部在释放善意。<br/>　　“咳咳咳……当然，我会按时去。”他用手绢捂住嘴，继续咳嗽，开始给斯内普写信。<br/>　　赫敏对于卢修斯要来霍格沃茨的事情毫不知情，她正在写作业，上了六年级，虽然课变少了，但作业变多了，提高班的课程也难了非常多，就算是她有时候也得要求麦格教授再讲一遍才能弄懂。<br/>　　她虽然努力不去想卢修斯，但他还是偶尔来她梦里溜达溜达，圣诞节那个浅浅的吻总让她心跳加速，那是他们在双方都清醒的情况下第一次亲昵，感觉比预想里好。<br/>　　生活就是这样，既然无法反抗，不如试着接受。<br/>　　她知道自己心里也有小小的欲望在发芽，他一直是个很有吸引力的男人，所以有些事必须要做了，赫敏必须去“疯狂追求卢修斯”。<br/>　　虽然有点羞耻，但赫敏认为卢修斯的顾虑完全正确，他们互相需要就不能偷偷摸摸，而她主动是最好的，别人只会以为她年轻不懂事，这明显又是一个“斯莱特林”式的明哲保身，但赫敏并不介意。<br/>　　她假期时就开始行动了，她从麻瓜二手交易平台买了一大堆粉丝应援用品。收到猫头鹰空投的大盒子，赫敏吃惊于现在追星少女的疯狂——那个巨大的灯牌简直能闪瞎人眼。<br/>　　虽然灯牌上面写的名字她完全不认识，但无所谓，她是巫师，给灯牌来个变形咒就行了。<br/>　　“卢修斯，Marry me？”是不是太赤裸裸了？赫敏打开了灯牌的开关，整个女厕所立刻变得五光十色，本来趴在一边偷看的桃金娘立刻捂住眼睛钻进马桶里了。<br/>　　变形咒很成功，但赫敏忘了锁上厕所门了。门口一个斯莱特林女生惊恐地看着赫敏手里的大灯牌，嘴巴张成O形。<br/>　　“不 ，这个……我可以解释……”赫敏想灯牌往身后藏，可是哪里藏的住？<br/>　　“真是想不到，”女生惊讶地看着赫敏，“你一个格兰芬多居然喜欢卢修斯马尔福？哦……”她喘了口气，露出狂热的表情，“他真的太有魅力了对不对？你这些东西从哪里来的，实在太棒了！”<br/>　　卢修斯的迷妹？赫敏从来没想过这种生物真的存在，但十分钟后，她被那个女生拉进一间空教室，看到里面密密麻麻的人头，才知道卢修斯现在有多受欢迎。<br/>　　“天哪，我完全不知道有这种东西！”女生们围着赫敏盒子里的灯牌手幅发箍扇子眼冒绿光，“以后我们也做这个，徽章太小了根本看不到！”<br/>　　拍了拍赫敏的肩膀，一个似乎是粉丝会会长的七年级女生热情地说：“姐妹你实在太有心了，我们本来定不下来，但现在没人能跟你争了，今天下午献花的工作就交给你了。”<br/>　　“献花？”赫敏疑惑地问。<br/>　　“不要那么惊讶，也不用紧张，卢修斯很亲切的，”会长笑着说，“还有一个小时，你要不要去打扮一下？”<br/>　　冲出空教室，赫敏被这个消息吓了一跳，不是吧，卢修斯要来霍格沃茨？一个小时后？她完全没有准备，她要做什么？头发？裙子？脸？会不会太刻意？<br/>　　完全不知道该怎么做，赫敏冲进了斯内普教授的办公室。<br/>　　结果跟卢修斯撞了一个满怀。<br/>　　“卢……卢修斯？你……你不是一个小时之后才来吗？”赫敏睁大眼睛，她似乎被那群迷妹传染了，她现在看到他想尖叫。<br/>　　“咳，一个小时后演讲都要开始了，我一般都会提前到的。”今天要来喝点咳嗽魔药，所以他提前一小时过来。不过，现在西弗勒斯不在，应该还在实验室给他做咳嗽药。“你头上戴了什么？”卢修斯伸手碰了一下赫敏头上的头箍，“卢修斯♡马尔福♡？”<br/>　　额，赫敏一模脑袋才发现头箍忘了摘，顿时涨红了脸，她低下头：“那个……我不是应该热情点吗？”<br/>　　卢修斯恍然大悟地看着她：“你同意了？”<br/>　　“是的，”赫敏感觉更不好意思了，“一会儿我要上台给你献花，但是我不知道该怎么打扮？”<br/>　　“其实，我完全不记得之前给我献花的女孩穿的什么。”卢修斯耸耸肩，她们的香水味让他难受。<br/>　　“可是，完全不打扮也不对，我是你的追求者啊？”赫敏开始原地转圈圈 。打扮对她来说有点困难，上次圣诞晚会她可是纠集了好多人，花了两个小时才把自己弄成那样的。<br/>　　“咳咳……或许我可以帮忙？”卢修斯微笑地看着她，他的审美一向备受好评。<br/>　　真的很神奇，卢修斯只是帮她弄了发型和一点妆容，赫敏就觉得自己不同了。<br/>　　“你袍子下面穿的什么？”一般人不会穿巫师袍献花。<br/>　　“哦，裙子，但是只是制服裙，”赫敏立刻把巫师袍脱掉了，在他身前转了一圈。<br/>　　“也不是不可以，”卢修斯审视着赫敏的身材，发现她身材真的不错，腰很细，似乎只有他两只手合住那么细……之前他碰过，但记忆实在是模糊。<br/>　　几乎是下意思地伸出手，卢修斯掐住了赫敏的腰。<br/>　　“啊……”被自己的声音吓了一跳，赫敏觉得自己的声音完全不是惊讶而是撒娇，她仰起脸看向卢修斯，发现他的眼神变暗了。<br/>　　“我们……不到时间啊……圣诞节才……”虽然赫敏惊讶地语无伦次，但卢修斯把她拉进怀里她没有挣扎。<br/>　　“我恐怕一个月一次的前提是我们完全不接触，”卢修斯在她耳边说，他的手轻轻地抚摸着她的腰，“赫敏，既然你答应跟我在一起，那我们就别换血了，”他用鼻子轻轻地蹭她的鼻子，声音里带着诱惑：“让我尝尝你……”<br/>　　卢修斯可不是什么清纯小男生，一旦魅药发作他的目的就很明确，就是要拐赫敏上/床。如果之前赫敏还觉得跟卢修斯接吻很超过，那现在接吻就是解开卢修斯“精虫上脑”状态的最简单方法。<br/>　　感觉他的手已经抚上了她的大腿，赫敏毫不犹豫地扑上去吻住了卢修斯，并且张开嘴欢迎他的探索。<br/>　　她的主动让卢修斯有点不满，他才应该是进攻的那一个，于是他把赫敏压到了西弗勒斯的办公桌上……嗯，办公桌，魔药书，充满书卷气的少女，真的很色情。<br/>　　一旦卢修斯想要展示他的吻技和调情手法，赫敏一个小女生立刻溃不成军，她青涩的身体和欲望在他的手里开放，就像一朵含苞待放的花轻轻地展开沾满露水的花瓣。不过明明吻了很久为什么他还没清醒？<br/>　　“梅林，你们俩是不是应该在门口挂一个‘请勿打扰’的牌子？”斯内普拿着魔药瓶一脸黑线地站在门口看着屋内纠缠在一起的两个人，请不要在我的办公室鬼混，也不要弄脏我的办公桌。<br/>　　“对不起，教授。”赫敏立刻飞速地推开了卢修斯，转过身去系被他解得半开的衬衣扣子。<br/>　　卢修斯的衣服并没有比她好多少，他的生理反应很明显，他其实清醒了，但并不想从那种状态里脱身，他是个正常的男人，一直这样起起伏伏真的很难受。<br/>　　“其实……我觉得如果你们能接受性/关/系，比喝魔药压制好得多，”直白的魔药教授如是说，“堵不如疏嘛，这种事，两厢情愿就可以不是吗？当然，地点请不要选在我的办公室。”<br/>　　“不要！”赫敏立刻跳了起来，她刚刚才接受了跟卢修斯亲吻，进度太快了她接受不了。<br/>　　卢修斯哀怨地看了她一眼，低头咳嗽了一会儿，她接受了在一起，不接受发生关系？为什么？他不满地拉下了嘴角，但什么都没说。<br/>　　瞥见了卢修斯的脸色，赫敏知道他不高兴了，顿时慌张起来：“我先走了，我要准备一下，礼堂见……”<br/>　　拿过斯内普手里的魔药，卢修斯瞪了他一眼：“回来的真是时候啊。”<br/>　　“我也觉得很及时，及时阻止了你们玷污我神圣的办公室，”斯内普看着卢修斯把魔药喝了下去，撇了撇嘴，“格兰杰小姐是个认真的女孩，你最好想清楚你们到底是什么关系，如果有一天你们的药效过去了，你要怎么定义她！”<br/>　　“西弗勒斯，”卢修斯把空魔药瓶还给他，“其实我更想知道她怎么定义我。赫敏的心很强悍的，你是不是太小看她了？我觉得你有点格兰芬多忧国忧民的倾向了，我的老友，莉莉还在侵蚀你的心吗？”<br/>　　斯内普眯起了眼睛，朋友就是用来扎心的吗？地窖蛇王抿起嘴唇准备喷射毒液。<br/>　　“哦，我的时间到了，我得走了。谢谢你的魔药，效果不错。”卢修斯瞥见斯内普锅底一样的脸色，非常迅速地脚底抹油了。斯内普望着他的背影，决定下次卢修斯再跟他要魔药的时候，在里面狠狠下一点药效持久的泻药。<br/>　　赫敏睁大眼睛狠狠地吸了一口气，卢修斯粉丝团的姐妹们以为她紧张，一直在安慰她。其实赫敏是感觉心虚，她现在感觉有点对不起这些女孩子们，要是她们知道她真的跟卢修斯有关系，绝对不会对她那么亲切了。<br/>　　正了正脑袋上的发箍，用魔杖给它来了个“荧光闪烁”，赫敏抱着一大束鲜花等主持人结束了开场就冲了上去，花很漂亮，绣球玫瑰六月雪挤在一起，还有好几支水仙。<br/>　　“马尔福先生，我代表霍格沃茨的粉丝们欢迎您的莅临。”她把那一大束花递了过去，然后鼓起勇气隔着桌子使劲抱了一下他。<br/>　　台下的学生们立刻发出暧昧的哄笑，德拉科坐在角落里喷出了嘴里的水，开始骂街，被哈利狠狠拧了一下。<br/>　　赫敏松开卢修斯，感觉他的眼神亮的可怕，她涨红了脸，转身落荒而逃。<br/>　　粉丝团对赫敏“冲动的拥抱”褒贬不一，不过全都实名羡慕，赫敏红着脸站在角落里，忽然感觉被人拉了一把。<br/>　　是哈利，他瞪大绿眼睛吃惊地看着赫敏：“你什么时候成了卢修斯的粉丝了？你喜欢他？德拉科很生气。”<br/>　　“我不能喜欢他吗？”赫敏心虚地说，她只剩下哈利这个朋友了，她不愿意他伤心。<br/>　　“也不是……”哈利挠了挠头，他的确不喜欢卢修斯，但他现在喜欢上了德拉科，他也没什么资格指责赫敏。<br/>　　“哈利，我的确喜欢他，要是让你不高兴了，我道歉。德拉科那里，他大约是不会原谅我了，他如果指责我，他说的都对。”赫敏可怜巴巴地说，德拉科没把他当初在马尔福庄园看到的事情告诉哈利已经是仁至义尽了。<br/>　　“嗨，什么道歉不道歉的，你开心就好，你现在的样子至少比当初在医疗翼气若游丝的状态好多了，别担心，我永远支持你的。”哈利伸手抱了抱赫敏，她现在终于不是瘦的一把骨头了，头发也长长了，她还能喜欢上别人，证明她康复了。<br/>　　卢修斯看着角落里两个人亲密地抱在一起，眯了眯灰眼睛，哈利波特真是个神奇地存在，不管他们是不是同一战线，他总能恰到好处地惹他讨厌。<br/>　　第二天，“咳咳咳咳咳……”赫敏捂住了嘴，还是得到了平斯夫人的白眼，她灰溜溜地收拾了书包离开了图书馆，她这是怎么了？怎么忽然开始咳嗽了呢？<br/>　　“赫敏，麦格教授让你去她的办公室。”卢娜穿的稀奇古怪地走过她身边，给了她一张麦格教授的纸条。<br/>　　咦？麦格教授找她什么事？赫敏拿着条子来到了麦格教授的办公室。<br/>　　“格兰杰小姐，找你来是关于你的就业意向的事情，我记得五年级我们面谈的时候，你说想去魔法部任职。所以现在这个见习机会你应该有兴趣。”麦格教授递给赫敏一张申请表格。<br/>　　“魔法部见习生？”赫敏愣了一下，“不是一般七年级才可以去吗？”<br/>　　“哦，七年级是实习生，已经可以在校外用魔法了，所以参与的实践工作更多一些。六年级下学期是见习，需要魔法部工作人员带教。这是魔法部最新的规定，双向选择，如果见习表现不好，实习申请肯定通不过。”麦格教授耐心地解释道，“但我觉得你肯定没问题的，除非，你不想去魔法部工作了。”<br/>　　赫敏当然想去魔法部工作，她低头认真填好了申请表格，交给了麦格教授。麦格教授把表格跟赫敏的成绩单订在了一起，放进了一个大信封。<br/>　　魔法部见习啊，不知道能不能碰见卢修斯呢？赫敏微微红了脸，不过魔法部那么多部门，应该没有那么容易吧。<br/>　　魔法部里，卢修斯正在跟行政处处长“友好地”谈话：“我知道你们人手短缺，我可以等米格太太出院的，她的病也没有那么严重，一个月？两个月？”<br/>　　您都亲自来了说这种话谁信啊？行政处长一脸尴尬，可是他现在真的没有人手能派给挑剔的卢修斯，那些助理都是一脸惊喜地去了，哭丧着脸回来了。<br/>　　“那个……行政这边人手的确紧张……”<br/>　　“我记得这个学期有一批见习生？”卢修斯弯起嘴角，“把成绩最好的那个给我，这总可以吧？”<br/>　　“哦，那没问题，”行政处长惊讶地扬眉，平时那么难缠的卢修斯今天怎么这么好说话？见习生还不好说，一个够吗？不如两个？<br/>　　所以，当赫敏抱着自己的包包战战兢兢敲开办公室门的时候，就看到卢修斯一脸灿烂地看着她：“格兰杰小姐，真巧，我们又见面了，从今天开始你就是我的助理了。”<br/>　　眨了眨眼，赫敏闻到了一丝阴谋的味道，她迟疑地走进了卢修斯的办公室，“不是说有人要带着我工作吗？”<br/>　　“那个人就是我呀，”他笑着说，对她招招手，“你现在最好记一下你的工作，做我的助理工作还是很多的。”<br/>　　是挺多的，赫敏早晨六点钻出了马尔福庄园的壁炉。<br/>　　“闪闪，之前卢修斯的助理也需要叫他起床吗？”赫敏疑惑地问正在往餐桌上摆早餐的家养小精灵。<br/>　　“闪闪从来没见过。”家养小精灵对着桌上的两份早餐微笑。<br/>　　奇怪，赫敏纳闷地推开了卢修斯的卧室门，屋里光线很暗，她摸索着走到他深绿色的四柱床前，“卢修斯，起床了。”<br/>　　“我觉得你的晨早叫钟服务还应该更亲切点，格兰杰小姐，毕竟你不仅仅是我的助理。”只感觉一阵天旋地转，赫敏掉进了一个温暖的怀抱，卢修斯只穿了睡袍，铂金色的长发有一点乱，他没有睁眼，把脸埋在她的颈窝里，“陪我再睡会儿？”他的唇贴上了她的脖子。<br/>　　“卢修斯，你这叫假公济私。”赫敏只觉得脖子一阵酥麻，她推他的手立刻软了。<br/>　　“你算说对了。”他低声笑了起来，气息喷在她脖子上火辣辣的，晨起的反应戳在她的腿上。被他的气息笼罩着，赫敏只觉得心跳变得很快，魅药又开始起作用，她迷迷糊糊地觉得自己来做卢修斯的助理，似乎是自投罗网。<br/>　　“摸我，赫敏，你应该跟我的身体好好打个招呼了，”卢修斯拉住她的手放在自己的睡袍里面。<br/>　　“可是……”赫敏迷茫地抚摸着他结实的身体，只觉得小腹一阵阵收紧。<br/>　　“你总得看清楚才能知道你喜不喜欢不是吗？”他在她耳边蛊惑她。他的睡袍本来也穿的很松，赫敏的手在里面没有摸到任何布料，他睡袍里什么都没穿。<br/>　　他的皮肤很好，没有松弛也没有赘肉，皮肤下是不夸张的肌肉，赫敏觉得自己开始融化了，她发出一声小小的呻吟。卢修斯忽然低头亲了她一下，翻了个身，离开了赫敏的手，站了起来。<br/>　　“帮我选衣服，我去洗澡了。”他若无其事地进盥洗室去了，留下赫敏一个人在床上发呆，这又是什么意思？<br/>　　凉水冲在身上，身体里燥热的反应才好了一点，卢修斯抹了一把脸，他的目的很简单，他希望赫敏意识到她对他同样有欲望，他不想强迫她，他希望她自己爬上他的床。<br/>　　是的，就是这么简单。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　     如果卢修斯想通过炫耀身材来达到某些不可告人的目的，那他做的还挺成功的。<br/>　　他围着浴巾从盥洗室出来的时候，赫敏还在皱着眉头眼花缭乱地看着他更衣间里那一排排的衬衣和袍子，“我觉得你需要断舍离，你知道什么叫断舍离吗？额……”<br/>　　在看到他赤裸的胸膛之后，赫敏立刻捂住嘴不说话了。<br/>　　“还没挑好？你是不是有选择困难症？”卢修斯懒洋洋地走近她，把她困在他的胸膛和衣柜之间，“要帮我换吗？”他挑眉。<br/>　　“不要！”赫敏红着脸转了个身，面对衣柜背对卢修斯。谢谢，她要流鼻血了，虽然卢修斯她抱过好几次了，可是这样清晰而赤裸裸地看到，还是觉得太刺激了。<br/>　　“你最好慢慢适应，毕竟你是我的‘助理’。”卢修斯笑眯眯地说，把浴巾丢在地上，开始挑衣服。<br/>　　“胡说，我问过闪闪了，你之前的助理根本不需要……”赫敏气呼呼地转过身，然后尖叫了一声又转回去了了，好吧，她看见了，什么都看见了，他的身材在灯光下真的很像希腊雕塑，魅药又开始在血液里冒泡，她使劲控制住自己转回去仔细看看的欲望。。<br/>　　“助理的工作范围是我定的，你懂的，”他不讲理地说，像个坏老板。他在穿衣服，悉悉索索衣料的摩擦声让她心痒痒，天啊，赫敏闭了闭眼睛，该死，她感觉她湿润了，她把腿夹紧。<br/>　　他刚刚浅薄的亲亲并没有产生体液交换，所以对于魅药没有任何缓解作用，赫敏涨红了脸，听他似乎穿好了衣服再转过来。嗯，他搭配的很漂亮，比她刚刚设想的都漂亮，本来他就是一个漂亮的男人，有着漂亮的脸蛋和漂亮的……一切。<br/>　　振作点，赫敏，把你的目光从他嘴唇上移开！喂，也不能盯着那地方！<br/>　　直到坐到餐桌前，赫敏才感觉脸上的热度降下去，她不知不觉就坐在了卢修斯身边，其实她没打算来这里吃饭的，她早晨吃过了——一片吐司。<br/>　　“再吃点，闪闪的手艺很好，你不吃她会伤心的。”卢修斯拍了拍她的大腿，甚至有点不怀好意地往上摸了一把，指尖滑过她的大腿根，然后瞬间收了回去。<br/>　　她瞪了他一眼，他一脸无辜地看着她，灰眼睛眨了眨。<br/>　　闪闪的早餐的确非常好吃，色香味俱全，而且旁边吃饭的男人姿态优雅，赏心悦目，原来真的有人吃起饭来也这么好看。赫敏感觉煎蛋和培根自动滚进她的肚子，看着他她可以多吃一碗饭。<br/>　　“年轻真好，你的食欲还真是旺盛。”离开餐桌的时候他用绣花的餐巾擦了擦嘴，眼神暧昧地从她脖子滑到裙角。<br/>　　他这是嫌弃自己吃得多？赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“我……我还在长身体！”<br/>　　“当然，”他笑笑，“你的确需要好好发育发育。”<br/>　　说完他就把外套搭在臂弯，拿起了手杖，对她伸出手：“一起？”<br/>　　他最近为了营造亲民形象一直使用飞路网而不是魔法部的专车。<br/>　　犹豫地把手放在他手里，赫敏感觉卢修斯修长的手指分开了她的五指，扣住了她的手背，然后没等她思考就把她拉进了壁炉。<br/>　　好吧，飞路的晕眩感破坏了赫敏善于思考的大脑，她感觉要不是卢修斯紧紧拉着自己，她一定会摔跤。可当她睁开眼，面对熙熙攘攘的魔法部大厅，卢修斯早就松开了她的手，在她面前几步等着她，示意她跟上。<br/>　　“格兰杰，天啊，格兰杰，”大厅里有跟她一起来见习的霍格沃茨学生，“你分给马尔福先生了？天啊，你搞到真的了？”<br/>　　全霍格沃茨没人不知道赫敏格兰杰是卢修斯马尔福的狂粉，然而她现在在偶像身边工作了，真让人羡慕嫉妒恨。<br/>　　赫敏匆匆地对同学点了点头，跑了几步，跟上了卢修斯，他一路对着不少人点头致意，也得到了一堆充满爱慕的眼神回礼，赫敏不安地发现里面不乏年轻漂亮的女士。<br/>　　如果没有那该死的魅药，只要卢修斯愿意，他很容易就能找到一个品貌一流的女伴，要脸蛋有脸蛋，要身材有身材，晚上还能暖床。<br/>　　赫敏拉开袍子看了一眼胸口，比哈利大一点有限，唉……<br/>　　助理的办公桌本来在门口，但因为现在只有赫敏用，卢修斯把它挪近了很多，就在他眼前。赫敏的小动作当然没逃过他的眼睛，他在办公桌后面清了清嗓子：“其实我可以帮忙。”<br/>　　“什么？”赫敏回过神来，她不记得自己刚才干什么了，也没理解卢修斯话里的意思，因为此时门口冲进来一群小飞机，全降落在卢修斯的办公桌上。<br/>　　好吧，调情时间结束，卢修斯开始指挥赫敏工作，把她指使得团团转，赫敏终于知道为什么他没有助理了，就算她这样强的记忆力和分析能力，把他的指示全都记清楚都十分吃力，可这反而激起了赫敏的好胜心，她就是那种人，越难她越想挑战。<br/>　　一上午下来，赫敏不得不承认卢修斯工作能力很强，而且甩锅能力更强，有些她都能看出来不怀好意的文件，他一个太极就推出去了，这就是职场吗？受教了！<br/>　　工作中的卢修斯有完全不逊色于他美色的性感，不是说工作中的男人最性感吗？赫敏眼冒星星地歪着头看着他，又来了一群纸飞机狂撞她的头，什么情况，现在已经中午了啊？不让人休息了吗？<br/>　　事实证明赫敏真的是人际关系白痴，这些纸飞机全是来约卢修斯一起吃午饭的，有些是暧昧邀约，有些是鸿门宴，有些……大约可以叫“想跟我们同流合污吗？”。<br/>　　卢修斯挑挑拣拣，决定中午跟法律执行司的司长“同流合污”，剩下的都让赫敏回复拒绝，有几张应该是女士的，他亲自回复，流畅的花体字婉转的拒绝，赫敏不满地撅起了嘴。<br/>　　中午，“白孔雀先生”衣饰精美地出门了，吩咐赫敏自己去食堂吃饭。<br/>　       她刚一进去就被几个霍格沃茨同学逮住了。<br/>　　“我好羡慕你，格兰杰，我也想做卢修斯的助理。”这也是卢修斯的迷妹之一。<br/>　　“我问行政司的学姐啦，人家是按成绩分的，你别想了。”一个分到行政司的女生开始爆料，“做卢修斯的助理据说特别恐怖，他表面不凶，但实际上很暴君。”<br/>　　“那叫严格，我觉得很帅。”迷妹不服气地说，“赫敏，卢修斯不是她说的那样对不对？”<br/>　　嘴里塞满了饭，赫敏使劲往里咽：“工作真的很多，但他人还是蛮好的，不会发火。”<br/>　　行政司女孩讪笑：“他是你偶像，你当然不会说他不好，过几天别哭就行。”<br/>　　赫敏忽然想起自己狂粉的人设，立刻开启迷恋模式，捧住脸开始冒粉红泡泡：“为他哭也值得。”惹得另一个迷妹立刻尖叫起来。<br/>　　吃完饭，赫敏回到了卢修斯的办公室，他还没回来，赫敏今天起的太早又吃的太饱有点困，她在桌子上趴了一会，感觉手脚都麻了。卢修斯的办公室是带休息室的，反正他也不在，赫敏犹豫了一会儿，看了看时间还早，推开门溜了进去。<br/>　　屋子并不大，简单的不像卢修斯的房间，窗帘是拉上的，单人床上有一股淡淡龙涎香的味道。他在这里休息过，赫敏躺在他的床上，一阵心跳。她闭上眼睛，关于龙涎香主人的记忆挤进她的梦里——唇，手，胸膛，还有雪夜里轻轻的一个吻。<br/>　　“赫敏，赫敏，”他在叫她，声音很近。<br/>　　她没睁眼，他的声音混杂在那些绮梦的碎片里，像是忽远忽近的背景音。然后她感觉到唇上很暖，她张开嘴，熟悉的交缠，他给她，她还他，血液沸腾起来又被安抚下去。有什么顺着她的腿向上爬，直达她一直想要隐藏的地方，电流和火花开始攻击她，但这些不够，远远不够，她发出难耐的哼声：“给我，卢修斯……”<br/>　　赫敏惊醒了，她警惕地爬了起来，东张西望，屋子里只有她自己。她拍了拍胸脯，只是一个过份真实的绮梦吗？她的全身都因为这个梦酥软了，出了好多汗，连胸脯一碰都感到敏感，腿间黏黏腻腻的，她能感觉到深处的跳动。算了算，这个月也快到了喝魔药的时间了，这也是正常反应。<br/>　　赫敏整理了一下衣服出了休息室，卢修斯正好从门口进来，他似乎刚刚洗了手，正把真丝手帕收回口袋，他对她点点头，“休息好了吗？我们要准备明天会议的材料了，比我想象中还要棘手，大约今天要加班了。”<br/>　　一说到工作，赫敏心里缠缠绵绵的想法立刻消失了，她认真地点点头，睁大眼睛等候卢修斯的吩咐。<br/>　　鉴于赫敏是第一天工作，卢修斯不想太虐她，虽然跟她说要加班，还是在下午让她整点走了。她虽然上手很快，但毕竟是个新手，有些事她现在帮不上忙。<br/>　　他自己弄完文件离开魔法部的时候已经快要午夜了，虽然很累，但卢修斯心情居然很好，很新奇的体验，他之前从来没有对工作伙伴有过想法，甚至他不太喜欢职业女性，觉得她们不够柔软。但赫敏让他改观了，她认真工作的样子非常性感，让他中午差点没办法收手。　<br/>　　就这样见习的日子过得很快，赫敏的确聪明，她三天后就可以跟着卢修斯加班了。行政司给赫敏开了加班证明，麦格教授准许她通过壁炉随时出入霍格沃茨。<br/>　　她现在真正了解到了什么叫她都快要累死了，而她的同学聊天聊的很口渴。就算卢修斯在魔法部身份地位话语权都不错，但想要做点实事也非常困难。要准备很多很多材料，跟很多很多冥顽不灵的老头搞好关系，开很多很多扯皮的会。<br/>　　“我们的时间并不多，上次神秘人用了十几年才回来，现在我觉得他这次更有经验，回来的会更快。赫敏，你很聪明，你也看得出魔法部跟邓布利多的关系有大问题，我能做的就是当伏地魔回来的时候，魔法部和霍格沃茨之间可以迅速结盟，而不是互拖后腿。”好在卢修斯并不是一个怕麻烦的人，他特别喜欢通过各种手段达到自己的目的，除了他底线不怎么高，他跟赫敏还真是能一起冲锋陷阵的好战友。<br/>　　躺在格兰芬多喜庆的四柱床里，赫敏觉得这段时间自己学到了这一生都没学到的东西，圆滑，世故，游刃有余，审时度势和假笑。<br/>　　妈妈，她快要变成一个斯莱特林了。<br/>　　她每天还是那么早去叫卢修斯起床，每天被他拖到床上去抱一会儿，他的手很温暖，放在她柔软的胸脯上也很温柔，摸的赫敏热血沸腾，她后来觉得他是不是故意的，她晨起冰凉的手脚被他抱一会儿就变得暖和了。<br/>　　期间他们又喝了一次魔药，吻得差点走火，赫敏跨坐在他身上，感觉到他强烈的生理反应，他推开她的时候赫敏身上的衣服都没剩几件。<br/>　　“真的不行？”他在她耳边喘息，手指陷入她的小屁股，她最近胸脯屁股都开始丰满起来，大约都是卢修斯的功劳。<br/>　　“我考虑考虑。”她的心态软了下来，天天在一起她开始了解他，他的自私刻薄更像是一张面具，他实际上是个寂寞的人，幼年失母的独子，青梅竹马的爱人去世，唯一的家人不理解他，他骄傲得根本不会求助任何人。如果不是魅药把他们绑在一起，卢修斯可能早就酒精中毒了。<br/>　　自己风雨飘摇但却责任重大，赫敏觉得自己可以理解卢修斯。在霍格沃茨的那几年，哈利和罗恩都在倚靠她，她有时间觉得自己是被逼成万事通小姐的，因为有些事她不去做就没人去做了。纳威？卢娜？金妮？算了吧。<br/>　　谁也不想坚强如斯，除非他没有选择。<br/>　　赫敏心软了，她觉得卢修斯的所作所为应该得到报偿，她不介意那个报偿是她。所以她现在只需要一个点头的契机，不知道是谁的幸运，这个契机很快就来了。<br/>　　“哦，卢修斯，对于你夫人的事情我很难过。不过，听说你高升了，真是恭喜你了。以后我们合作的地方还很多呢。”那天早晨，一个娇滴滴的声音走近了卢修斯。她身材又矮又胖，留着一头卷曲的灰褐色短发，上面打着一个非常难看的粉红色大蝴蝶结，跟她罩在长袍外面的那件毛绒绒的粉红色开襟毛衣很相配。一张苍白的、癞蛤蟆似的脸红扑扑的，一对眼皮松垂、眼珠凸出的眼睛扑闪着睫毛此时带着娇羞。<br/>　　赫敏差点吐出来，她怎么忘了？多洛雷斯乌姆里奇还是魔法部的一员，甚至她还是高级副部长，职位比卢修斯更高。<br/>　　“哦，乌姆里奇部长，您出院了？天啊，魔法部没了您都快要不转了，真高兴您回来了。”卢修斯露出最假的假笑，握住了乌姆里奇矫糅做作伸出来的小手，“中午务必赏光跟我一起吃个饭，祝贺您出院。”<br/>　　“天啊，卢修斯，你太客气了，我很乐意，以后叫我多洛雷斯就好，”乌姆里奇的脸上有一丝不易察觉的红晕，癞蛤蟆脸发出光来。<br/>　　后退了两步，赫敏窜进了旁边的女盥洗室，她觉得自己马上要吐出来了，太恶心了，想起乌姆里奇在霍格沃茨的所作所为，一会儿她要让卢修斯好好洗手。<br/>　　回到办公室，赫敏把东西摔的啪啪乱响，脸拉的老长。<br/>　　卢修斯挥了一下魔杖，把办公室门关上了，他转到赫敏的身后，搂住她的腰，在她耳边低声说，“谁惹我们格兰杰小姐生气了嗯？要我去揍他吗？”<br/>　　“……”赫敏使劲摔打文件夹，小飞机掉的满地都是。<br/>　　轻薄的手攀上她的酥胸：“说说嘛，我或许能帮忙呢？”<br/>　　“中午不要去跟老癞蛤蟆吃饭。”赫敏怒气冲冲地扒拉掉他的手，转了过来，他贴的太近了，她转过来只能面对他的钻石胸针。<br/>　　他的胸腔震动低笑了一声，掐住她的腰把她抱到桌子上，这样两人终于能平视了：“为什么？多洛雷斯是高级官员，是我的同僚。”<br/>　　“也不许叫她多洛雷斯！”赫敏气呼呼地拍了他一下，“她在霍格沃茨做的那些事！她是个虐待狂，她在哈利手背上写字……”<br/>　　一提到哈利波特，卢修斯立刻露出玩味的表情，哦，那个勾引走我儿子，还没事抱我女人的前任救世主：“在手背上写字是很严重的惩罚吗？”<br/>　　“不……不是写字，是刻字，刻在皮肤上……她总关哈利禁闭，然后体罚他。”赫敏抓起一支笔跟卢修斯比划。<br/>　　“体罚过你吗？”卢修斯扬起眉毛。<br/>　　“没有……差一点点，哈利跳出来替我说话，她就去罚哈利了。”毕竟乌姆里奇的黑魔法防御术课实在是糟糕，她都受不了了。<br/>　　“我了解了，但这些都不是我去得罪魔法部副部长的理由，她去霍格沃茨是魔法部公务，所有的命令也有部长的签字。”福吉是白痴，但这一切符合流程。<br/>　　赫敏沉默了一会儿，这些日子以来她已经很了解卢修斯的思考方式了，没有什么是不可以通融的，只看你给的筹码够不够。<br/>　　“我同意了，卢修斯，”她抓住他的手，涨红了脸，“只要你扳倒乌姆里奇，我今晚就不回霍格沃茨。”<br/>　　“真的？”他挑起了眉毛，“你确定？今晚？你不怕我明天反悔？”<br/>　　她做出一副魅惑的样子，搂住他的脖子：“说到做到才能来日方长啊。何况我们不是‘魅’中注定吗？”<br/>　　“你的词汇量真是让我佩服，”他的唇扫过她的唇角，“我答应你了，不过，中午我还会跟乌姆里奇吃饭，既然要开战了，那就不能让她对我防备警惕。你中午不要吃太多，今晚我们不加班了，我带你去——约会。”<br/>　　赫敏涨红了脸：“还要约会吗？会被人看到的……”<br/>　　“偶尔一次不会的，”他笑着对她眨眨眼，“我可是很有仪式感的。”<br/>　　他松开她，重新开了办公室门，坐到了办公桌后面，他变脸真快，赫敏跳下桌子，拽了拽裙子。<br/>　　卢修斯的手指在桌子上跳动着，乌姆里奇吗？其实他早就想扳倒她了，现在她终于从圣芒戈回来了。她那个高级副部长的职位，坐起来感觉一定不错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　赫敏整整一下午额头的青筋都在乱跳，绝对不是因为激动于晚上跟卢修斯的约会，而是因为中午卢修斯跟乌姆里奇吃饭回来，脸上的口红印没擦干净。<br/>　　“乌姆里奇亲了你一口？”她的声音惊得都嘶哑了。<br/>　　“只是个贴面礼，”卢修斯眨眨眼，低声跟赫敏说，“宝贝儿，你知道我现在是个抢手的男人吧？”<br/>　　“被瘌蛤蟆抢来抢去，我一点都不羡慕，”赫敏撇了撇嘴，“好可怜啊，马尔福先生。”<br/>　　可惜卢修斯一点都不会不好意思：“是啊，所以对我来说你真的是人间尤物，我真期待今晚，蜜恩宝贝儿，你一定比癞蛤蟆强多了。”<br/>　　感觉自己被骂了，赫敏把手绢拍在了卢修斯的脸上，“求您住嘴，再说我就反悔了！”<br/>　　虽然这么说，赫敏还是对乌姆里奇对卢修斯感兴趣这件事耿耿于怀，难道粉红癞蛤蟆觉得自己跟卢修斯很般配？想起她矫揉造作小姑娘一样的声音，赫敏就想吐。<br/>　　临近下班的时候，一只大一点的纸飞机驮着一个沉甸甸的信封飞了进来。<br/>　　“终于送来了，”卢修斯点点头，从信封里倒出一把古老的钥匙，跟赫敏招手：“准备下班吧，我们去吃点东西。”<br/>　　这家店的贵宾通道居然是门钥匙，果然像卢修斯说的不会被人看到。要知道每个门钥匙都是要魔法部批准的，赫敏顿时对于政/商/勾结有了一层新的认识。<br/>　　卢修斯搂住她的腰，两人一起握住了门钥匙，不知道是这个贵宾专用的门钥匙特别舒适，还是卢修斯带来的稳定感，赫敏甚至没觉得多么晕眩，脚就落在了绵软的地毯上。<br/>　　这里是一处素雅的小偏厅，整体风格偏留白，但不多的几样摆设一看就是价格极高的精品，<br/>　　“我家在这里有包厢，这里的口味还算精致，”卢修斯微笑地拉着赫敏的手，让她搭上自己的臂弯，不远处是一个精致的小门，看来那里面就是他们今天的目的地了。<br/>　　可是这时候匆匆忙忙走来一位英式管家打扮的中年男人，看上去很优雅，但脸色却流露出一种隐隐的慌张。<br/>　　“对不起，马尔福先生，是我们的员工弄错了预约，现在您的包厢里已经有客人了。”管家不安地说，“或许您愿意换一个包厢？”<br/>　　“我家的包厢里……你是说？”卢修斯先是惊讶地扬起眉，之后轻飘地瞥了一眼赫敏。<br/>　　“非常对不起，是小马尔福先生。”管家已经出汗了，这是他们工作上重大的失误。<br/>　　赫敏一听到德拉科，立刻大惊失色：“卢修斯，我们走吧。”<br/>　　“没关系，包厢很大，我跟我儿子又不是外人，我想我们可以共进晚餐。”卢修斯对管家笑笑，毫不客气地拖着赫敏往前走。<br/>　　赫敏快要吓死了：“卢修斯，不要，哈利肯定也在里面，我们……我们……”<br/>　　“他们可以大大方方地坐在里面，我们也可以。赫敏，德拉科已经知道了，不如趁此机会说清楚。”卢修斯的道德底线并不高（可以说没什么底线），他觉得他可以光明正大地跟儿子说，我有新的情人了，就是你同学，这么长时间你也该接受了吧？<br/>　　“咦？不要，不要，哈利，哈利他还不知道……”赫敏不知道要怎么说了。<br/>　　卢修斯只听到了赫敏狂喊哈利波特的名字，他不高兴地皱起了眉头，“怎么，你不想让他知道吗？”<br/>　　“不是的，”赫敏也不知道该怎么解释，她的道德红线在哔哔作响，但她却不想说任何伤卢修斯心的话。<br/>　　然而包厢里正在努力推开德拉科禄山之爪的哈利听到了有人在外面喊他的名字，顺势抓紧自己的裤腰把德拉科推在了一边，打开了包厢门，“谁？谁叫我？赫敏？嗯？还有马尔福先生？？你们……你们也来吃饭吗？”<br/>　　“是的，波特先生不介意拼个桌吧？”卢修斯微笑着看着哈利。<br/>　　“当然……”哈利目瞪口呆地看着两人握在一起的手，觉得自己的大脑冒烟了。<br/>　　“赫敏赫敏，”他跟在赫敏身后拽她的衣服，“发生什么事了？你为什么会跟马尔福先生一起吃饭？”<br/>　　“这个……我可以解释……啊！”赫敏话音未落就被卢修斯拽进了怀里，一个看上去就很贵的花瓶飞了过来，砸在地上，瓷片乱飞。<br/>　　德拉科嘴里冒出来的那一串儿脏话简直像咒语一样赫敏完全听不懂是什么意思，她知道那绝对不是好话，因为哈利怒了：“德拉科你再骂赫敏一句，我这一辈子都不会再跟你说一句话，哦，绝交前还要先把你嘴撕烂。”<br/>　　“哈利！那你知道你的好朋友做了什么吗？”德拉科简直要疯了，他狠狠地瞪着赫敏，家和爸我都不要了，都给你了，你为什么还来抢我的哈利呢？你还是不是人啊？<br/>　　“赫敏，你做了什么？难道你做了私生饭？天啊，那太不好了！”哈利想到了他能想到的最坏情况，赫敏应该是做私生饭被卢修斯抓住了。<br/>　　“点菜。”卢修斯好好整以暇地帮赫敏拉开椅子，“这家有几个菜我觉得你会爱吃。”<br/>　　“谢谢，”赫敏涨红了脸，她机械地坐了下来，想该怎么跟哈利解释，应该从什么时候说起，要从去年暑假说起势必提起魔法部那件事，那是大家的心理创伤。<br/>　　看到了她为难的样子，卢修斯看着哈利语出惊人：“其实，我跟赫敏快要死了。”<br/>　　一句话吓得哈利脸色煞白，一把握住了德拉科的手。<br/>　　“我们两个中了无解的毒药，本来去年就要死了，但如果一起解毒的话，可以稍微延长生存时间，所以，你看，我们不得不在一起，为了活命。”卢修斯在桌子下面捏了捏赫敏的大腿，严肃地说。<br/>　　“胡说八道！”德拉科大叫。<br/>　　“德拉科，就是你看到的解毒方法，那时候我们已经中毒了，如果你不信，可以去问斯内普教授，他可以给你提供证词或吐真剂。”卢修斯认真地说，总体来说，他没说谎。<br/>　　“天啊，赫敏，你为什么不告诉我？是什么时候发生的事情？我不能再失去任何人了，德拉科，赫敏要死了，怎么办？”哈利捂住脸，靠在德拉科肩膀上。<br/>　　“不是的，没有卢修斯说的那么严重，斯内普教授说按时服药还有的救……”赫敏心虚地说，卢修斯真的很会危言耸听啊。<br/>　　德拉科一副半信半疑的样子盯着赫敏，她不会说谎，虽然脸红但没有否认，好吧，看来卢修斯说的是真的，等他回霍格沃茨再去问问斯内普教授。德拉科心里的疙瘩解开了一点儿，如果卢修斯是不得已的，那他感觉好了点。<br/>　　虽然气氛还是有点僵硬，但最终这顿饭还是在比较友好的氛围下结束了，哈利小心翼翼地问赫敏的现状，知道她除了每个月都要“解毒”之外没有额外的痛苦，才感觉放心了一点。<br/>　　饭后，包厢管家送来了两份甜点作为预约失误的补偿，这是外面买不到的高级甜点，喜欢甜食的哈利眼前一亮，赫敏想把自己那份也给哈利，却被卢修斯接了过去，轻飘飘地瞪了她一眼。四个人或真心实意或含含糊糊地告了别，各回各家。<br/>　　门钥匙把赫敏和卢修斯送到了马尔福庄园的门口，离大宅隔着一条很长的车道，再入内就有魔咒保护了。这时候天已经黑透了，卢修斯拉着赫敏的手，往大宅门口走。<br/>　　“你不用像个小妈妈一样事事处处都惯着哈利波特，你们把他保护的太过了。”卢修斯带着指责的口气对赫敏说，一份甜点你都想让给他，他是三岁小孩吗？<br/>　　“可是，哈利牺牲了太多了，”赫敏低声说。<br/>　　“战争如果真的来了，大家都一样。或许，哈利波特还比你我更容易活下来，毕竟他是救世之星，我们都是路人甲。”卢修斯揉揉赫敏的肩膀，把她往怀里搂了搂。<br/>　　闻到他身上淡淡的龙涎香味道，赫敏才忽然想起她许下的承诺——今晚她要留在马尔福庄园，整个人立刻从头红到脚。<br/>　　“你怎么了？”卢修斯感觉怀里的姑娘变硬了，以为她是因为他刚刚说的话，“害怕了？别怕，我们的工作不就是让战争不要来吗？你很适合魔法部的工作，也很聪明，你对自己的定位很精准。”<br/>　　“真的吗？”一提到工作，赫敏立刻忘了害羞，“我还以为我一直做的很糟糕呢。”<br/>　　“不，你已经算是天才了，不过，道德感有些太强了，你知道我们这些人不能那么有准则，否则你什么事都做不成。”卢修斯淡淡地说，赫敏有成为一个优秀政客的潜质，如果他从现在开始培养她，那魔法部很可能在未来五十年里都维持一个良好的状态，那是魔法界非常需要的。<br/>　　伏地魔要是五十年都复活不了，那也就不足为虑了。<br/>　　“但是……”赫敏想要反对，她并不打算跟魔法部腐朽的老头们同流合污。<br/>　　“这些事以后再谈，进门之前我们应该……”此时他们已经来到了大宅门口，卢修斯笑了一下，把赫敏拉入怀里，低头吻住了她，用舌头轻而易举地打开了她的嘴唇。<br/>　　在黑暗的院子里，只有星光和月光，卢修斯轻柔地吻着赫敏。他们的关系从一开始就很混乱，但不代表这段关系就不正常。只是顺序错了，卢修斯想，他继续挑逗着赫敏的舌头，他的欠她很多约会，以后慢慢补给她，但约会后的热吻，现在就可以开始了。<br/>　　“啊，主人和赫敏小姐回来了？要喝茶吗？”打扮得干干净净的闪闪已经站在门口了，她笑眯眯地看着眼前亲热的两人，露出一个“妈妈我什么都知道”的笑容。<br/>　　恋恋不舍地放开了赫敏，卢修斯面色如常地对闪闪点点头，“谢谢你，闪闪，两杯茶。”<br/>　　赫敏可做不到卢修斯那样淡定，她羞得把脸藏在他怀里，几乎是被卢修斯抱进了房门。<br/>　　“你要再不出来，我就直接带你进卧室了。”卢修斯凑在她耳边说。<br/>　　被鼻尖上的龙涎香味道迷的迷迷糊糊，赫敏搂住卢修斯的腰一动也没动，她被他的一个吻摧毁了，魅药在血管里猛烈的奔流，她觉得呆在灯光璀璨的客厅，还不如去卧室。<br/>　　“原来你喜欢直奔主题，格兰杰小姐。”卢修斯的灰色眼眸变得深邃，他直接把赫敏抱了起来，抱进了昏暗的卧室。<br/>　　柔软的深绿色床单上都是卢修斯的味道，赫敏感觉到他的手正在解她的衣服，他呼吸变得急促起来，他知道今晚可以打开他的礼物盒了，里面有他垂涎已久的糖果。<br/>　　似乎感知到今晚会有一场狂欢，两人体内的魅药开始起作用，本来也要到交换体液的时间了，尤其是现在不再压抑的接触与抚摸，赫敏的眼神渐渐迷蒙了起来，她伸出魔杖指着卢修斯的衣服——“四分五裂”。<br/>　　看来自己的小情人不但直接，而且很粗暴。卢修斯比赫敏清醒那么一点，他虽然早就剑拔弩张，还是尽量温柔地舔弄着他的糖果，他知道她没什么经验，力争要给她最完美的体验。<br/>　　只是他的糖果早就融化了，甜蜜的汁水滑腻地蹭得到处都是，她用腿圈住他，迷蒙的大眼睛里满是情欲，“我觉得我们直接交换吧，”她用濡湿的某部位蹭着他的硕大昂扬，“我难受的快要死掉了。”<br/>　　没有人能经受这种诱惑，早就想要吃掉她的男人更不能。<br/>　　汁水四溅，凶狠的攻击，极乐的狂欢，她比他想象中还要甜美紧致，却又滑嫩火热。<br/>　　如果明天不上班就好了，卢修斯遗憾地想，他必须保证赫敏明天能起得来床，他可以一点都不想保证这一点，他甚至想让她两天都下不了床。<br/>　　闪闪送到卧室门口的茶早就凉了，旁边放着饭店送的甜点，切好了放在雪白的骨瓷碟子里。赫敏裹着床单赤着脚出来把茶端了进去，她好渴。<br/>　　“让闪闪再沏两杯新茶不好吗？”卢修斯从浴室出来，两人刚刚都清洗了一下，赫敏不是糖果，应该叫冰淇淋，除了甜，都是水。<br/>　　“我可不想这样见闪闪，”赫敏挥舞着魔杖加热了一下茶杯，心满意足地喝了一口。<br/>　　“我并没有用隔音咒，你刚才声音那么大，闪闪又不聋。”卢修斯嫌弃地端起另一杯茶，重新加热的茶不好喝。<br/>　　我知道，所以我才不敢见闪闪，赫敏给自己续了杯，满足地叹了口气。刚刚的体验让她几乎上天，她现在腿还在发抖。她偷瞄了他一眼，他正在用速干咒弄干头发，什么也没穿，身材完美，某部位也完美，他们刚刚交换了足够的体液，头脑应该足够清楚，但她看到他仍旧觉得晕眩。<br/>　　“你的目光如此火辣，让我觉得是一种邀请。”弄干了头发的男人说，他的兄弟配合地起立敬礼。<br/>　　“我没有，我有点疼了。”赫敏夹紧了腿，她不行了，他的大小绝对不是她能随便承受的男人。<br/>　　“我觉得你的唇形很漂亮，肉嘟嘟的，像……章鱼……”他弯腰下来吻她，往她嘴里塞了一口甜点，两个人分着吃。<br/>　　他的比喻莫名其妙，他的笑的不怀好意，他的坚不可摧想要她尝尝。<br/>　　第二天，赫敏虽然不用五点钟起床了，但她的生物钟还是准点把她弄醒了。她的手脚都缠在卢修斯身上，两人什么都没穿，她动了一下，就把他唤醒了。<br/>　　“宝贝儿，天还没亮，再睡会儿吧。”他把她往怀里塞了塞，手几乎是立刻找到了某柔软的栖息地，揉了两把。<br/>　　赫敏全身都疼，她睁眼失败，因为太累了，不想浪费力气害羞，她嗯了一声搂住他，就这样又睡着了。<br/>　　等她再次醒来，已经是上午十点了，她嗖地跳了起来，卢修斯已经不见了。<br/>　　“闪闪，卢修斯什么时间走的？”她慌乱地往身上套衣服。<br/>　　“正点走的，他说你可以晚点去，但不能表现的好像昨晚刚被上司睡了。”闪闪一本正经地传话，赫敏呛了一口口水，涨红了脸。<br/>　　又把衣服脱了去洗了一个澡，赫敏发现自己身上又多了几处吻痕，卢修斯上班前似乎吻她来着，她傻乎乎地笑起来，努力把头发梳整齐。<br/>　　闪闪给她送来一套新衣服，很普通，但穿上很舒适，赫敏整理好了自己，吃了一点东西，给卢修斯打包了一杯家里的茶，跳进了壁炉。<br/>　　没人对她的迟到表示惊讶，因为卢修斯比她去的还晚，他整个上午都不在魔法部，下午也是很晚才回来，身上带着某个不干净小巷子的阴湿味道，他跟赫敏说他去找人聊天去了。<br/>　　“蒙顿格斯弗莱奇，你记得吗？那个胡子拉碴的矮胖子巫师，长着两条罗圈腿，姜黄色头发，身上臭烘烘的那个，他是邓布利多的人，你还记得他吧？”他对着自己的外套挥舞了几个清理一新。<br/>　　“我记得，他怎么啦？”赫敏接过他的外套，递给他施了保温咒的茶。<br/>　　“没什么，找他有点事。”卢修斯露出高深莫测的笑容，他告诉那个小偷格里莫广场里还有不少好东西，白天里面只有贝拉和克利切，而贝拉又没有魔杖，他应该知道怎么做。<br/>　　趁赫敏不注意，卢修斯抱住她使劲亲了一口，她永远都不知道自己的滋味有多美妙，满眼问号的样子有多可爱。<br/>　　此时办公室虚掩的门被推开了，乌姆里奇站在门口，疑惑地看着站的有点近的赫敏和卢修斯，娇声说：“哦，马尔福先生，周末有个部长级别的度假会议，我想邀请你跟我一起参加，不知你是否赏光？”<br/>　　卢修斯眉毛扬得高高的，满脸笑容，绕过赫敏走向乌姆里奇，握住了她的手，“我的荣幸，多洛雷斯。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　　　乌姆里奇走后，卢修斯的办公室变成了冰冷的北极，赫敏完全聋了，对卢修斯的话充耳不闻，文件夹们发出破碎的呻吟，被赫敏摔的啪啪作响，小飞机们被分类整理之后就缺胳膊少腿地躺到了垃圾桶了，如果文具会哭，此时卢修斯的办公地已经哭声震天了。<br/>　　“让你吃醋了是我的错，你想要什么补偿都可以告诉我。”这只小飞机是卢修斯扔来的，快要下班了，走廊里来来去去都是打发时间的魔法部职员，他们只能开着门装作在办公的样子。<br/>　　可怜的小飞机碎得跟被碎纸机咬过一样，赫敏怒视卢修斯，用口型说：“我没有吃醋。”<br/>　　“那你为什么在我办公室里破坏公物？”他的字很漂亮，训练有素的花体，看得让人牙痒痒。<br/>　　“因为你似乎要跟那只癞蛤蟆同流合污！”赫敏的字整整齐齐，但透着力透纸背的愤怒。<br/>　　“我会跟你解释的，今晚怎么样？我约个绝对不会有人打扰的地方。”<br/>　　赫敏用行动表示我坚决不跟你“同流合污”，她甩起她的大书包甩上门走了，霍格沃茨才是她晚上应该回的地方。<br/>　　翻脸翻的真快，还这么凶，也不听人解释，卢修斯摇摇头，把两人聊天的小飞机销毁掉，暴躁的格兰杰小姐啊，今晚他尝不到甜头了。<br/>　　难得有这么空闲的晚上，赫敏呆在公共休息室里看着壁炉发呆，她是不是有点反应过激了？她那一直遭人诟病的控制欲又开始发作了吗？她不应该对卢修斯发火的，就算他们关系拉近了很多，她也没资格对他说三道四，他们只是互相“解决”需求的关系——或许再多一点，可也没有多多少，他们没有承诺，没有约定，什么都没有……哎呦，想这些头好重……<br/>　　“赫敏啊，”金妮终于看不下去了，在旁边出声，“那只猫头鹰已经在你头上站了五分钟了，你再不收信，我恐怕它就要在你头上拉屎了。”<br/>　　原来是被猫头鹰压得头好重，赫敏尴尬地从猫头鹰腿上拿下信，给了它一点吃的，猫头鹰“咕咕”了两声温顺地飞走了。<br/>　　信封上画着巨大的魔法部标志，是魔法部寄来的信，赫敏一阵惊慌，难道自己对卢修斯一阵发火他把自己开除了？<br/>　　打开信，还好不是开除信，是行政处的公文，调派赫敏格兰杰小姐周末在某一度假村做行政服务。<br/>　　赫敏皱起眉头，这似乎就是卢修斯要跟老癞蛤蟆一起参加的“度假会议”，自己也要去？一想到卢修斯不会在自己看不到的地方跟老癞蛤蟆过周末，她就感觉好了不少——这种感觉，真的是太傻了！她气呼呼地把公文揉成了一团。<br/>　　赫敏不知道这是卢修斯安排的，行政司的司长对他是予求予取，只希望他不要再来找麻烦了。<br/>　　第二天早晨，赫敏去马尔福庄园的时间超级早，早到根本可以叫半夜，而不是早晨。<br/>　　卢修斯把她扒拉到床上的时候看了看时间，声音沙哑地说：“nice，亲爱的格兰杰小姐给我们预留了足够的时间……”<br/>　　“我早早来不是这个意思，我们昨天刚刚……我是想跟你聊聊度假会议的事……唔……”卢修斯醒来很有兴致，赫敏被堵住了嘴，反抗的有气无力，他本来就是裸睡，剥掉她的包装也不麻烦，他甚至还饶有情致地逗了她一会儿，直到她求他才顺了她的意。<br/>　　大约是惩罚她昨天的不听话，卢修斯今天一点都不温柔，赫敏被那些狂热的动作搞的尖叫连连，浑身颤抖，手指差点把床单抓破，她最后不知道自己是昏过去了还是睡着了，反正等她醒过来的时候已经是早晨了。<br/>　　“我今天不去部里，去别的地方有事，”卢修斯正在更衣间穿衣服，“你去不去上班都行。”反正她是他的专职助理。<br/>　　但赫敏是个工作狂，她觉得自己没有不去上班的理由。裹着床单爬了起来，她的腿居然还在打颤，她来这么早真的不是为了干这个的，她抱怨地瞪着卢修斯。<br/>　　“别瞪我了，我让你昨晚来的，那样我们就有很多时间，你又不肯。”卢修斯露出一副现在这情况都是你的错的表情，对着镜子穿衣服。<br/>　　“这不是必需的。”赫敏抗议，“我们昨天刚刚交换了一次，今天并不需要做……”<br/>　　“啊？”卢修斯愣了一下，系扣子的手停下了，语气有一点凉，“你希望我们只是为了解掉魅药而保持最低限度的接触？”<br/>　　“是的。”赫敏低下了头，卢修斯脸色沉了下来。<br/>　　她接着极小声地说，“我们又不是……情侣，这种事，难道不是有爱才可以做吗？”<br/>　　感觉心里一松，卢修斯走过来，示意她帮他系扣子，“也可以。”<br/>　　赫敏手指灵活地帮他把扣子系好，又帮他理了理衬衫，拍掉了玩弄她rt的手指，疑惑地说：“可以什么？”<br/>　　“在一起。”他简短地说，低头吻了一下她的额头，“我时间来不及了，我们找时间再谈。”他匆匆忙忙地穿上外套消失在壁炉里，留下赫敏一个人坐在床上发呆。<br/>　　什么意思？卢修斯什么意思？赫敏愣了，在一起？是情侣还是什么啊？这是表白吗？也太敷衍了吧！你的仪式感呢？<br/>　　想起还得去上班，赫敏甩了甩头把满脑袋问号甩掉，站起身想去浴室洗一下，某些不明液体顺着她的腿流了下来，她红着脸叫了一声，忽然想起刚刚和前晚卢修斯似乎都没做任何措施。啊，那个混蛋！她生气地想。<br/>　　早餐早就做好，赫敏结结巴巴地问闪闪卢修斯有没有留魔药给她。<br/>　　“梅林啊，闪闪还以为家里终于要有孩子的声音了，闪闪特别擅长带孩子，赫敏小姐，你难道真的不打算给马尔福先生生个孩子吗？你看你们长的都那么漂亮，孩子一定会特别漂亮的。”闪闪不情不愿地拿出来两瓶魔药，气得赫敏差点摔下椅子。<br/>　　卢修斯的孩子吗？赫敏脑子里立刻跳出德拉科那个拽样，漂亮吗？漂亮。可恶吗？可恶。还是算了吧。赫敏被魔药苦的皱起脸，告诉闪闪她还没毕业，不可能现在生孩子。<br/>　　“那闪闪期待赫敏小姐快一点毕业。”家养小精灵满怀希望地又给赫敏端来一大盘鸡蛋，“赫敏小姐太瘦了，这样的身体可得多吃点饭。”<br/>　　闪闪已经完全倒戈向卢修斯了啊，赫敏恶狠狠地吃着鸡蛋，卢修斯是有什么迷魂药吗？哈，也对，看看自己现在的状况，这个家里还不一定有什么奇怪的药呢，嘴里的鸡蛋立刻变得不香甜了。<br/>　　卢修斯说到做到，一天都没回来，晚上下班前行政司给赫敏送来了门钥匙还有一套制服。<br/>　　回到霍格沃茨，赫敏换上了制服在镜子前转来转去，把写有赫敏格兰杰的铭牌别在胸口，脱掉了巫师袍穿上职业套装，半身裙下的腿很漂亮，自己还真得挺像个office lady。魔法镜子对着她大吹彩虹屁，吹的赫敏涨红了脸。<br/>　　周六早晨，为了对得起这身衣服，赫敏专门早早起来把头发柔顺好，还化了一点妆，收拾妥当后抓住门钥匙来到了度假村。<br/>　　这里看上去简简单单，其实里面一点都不简单，行政司的主管强调让她们别管服务生的事，因为她们干不了，酒水都分门别类一大堆，光茶就有好多大类下面很多小类。<br/>　　赫敏主要负责来宾的接待，她弄好头发明眸皓齿的样子十分漂亮，行政司的主管眉开眼笑地把她放到了大门口最显眼的地方。<br/>　　上午她们做准备，中午吃了个简餐，午后部长们才纷纷到来。<br/>　　卢修斯胳膊上吊着乌姆里奇走进来的时候根本没认出赫敏来。他今天穿了一身精致的浅色袍子，袍子上用银丝绣着扭在一起的两条蛇，在阳光下似乎在不停地舞动，铂金发仔细地束了起来，表情很柔和，灰眼睛却戒备地眯着，像是伺机而动的猎豹。<br/>　　发现他根本没认出她来，赫敏心里一阵好笑，她笑眯眯地盯着他，乌姆里奇皱起眉头看了看她，对她的目光很不满。<br/>　　“乌姆里奇部长，请进。”赫敏验证了身份之后，对他们做了一个请进的手势。<br/>　　听到她的声音，卢修斯才把目光转了过来，他惊讶地一扬眉，但没有任何表示，带着乌姆里奇走了进去。<br/>　　“这半年多我不在，部里有很多人我都不认识了。”乌姆里奇酸溜溜地说，“我如果是行政司长，就不招那些徒有其表的年轻姑娘。”<br/>　　“是的，魔法部需要有智慧的职员，履历和才能才是最重要的。”卢修斯对她微笑，乌姆里奇赞同地拍了拍他的胳膊。<br/>　　进入大厅，魔法部长已经到了。卢修斯对斯克林杰打招呼，斯克林杰看到他翘起了嘴角，他当年临危受命只是因为伏地魔回来了，在部里没什么根基，他是傲罗出身，并不喜欢乌姆里奇这种纯粹的政客，但他很欣赏卢修斯，知道这是个有手腕的人，也想要做事。<br/>　　“斯克林杰部长，我邀请卢修斯一起来了，他可是魔法部冉冉升起的新星啊。”乌姆里奇甜甜地说，她想要讨新部长的欢心，同时也要巩固自己的关系，卢修斯都是需要拉拢的对象，何况他现在单身。<br/>　　客人到齐了赫敏就没什么事做了，她不能进入大厅，只好在走廊上走来走去。行政主管给她们带了一些精致的小糕点，询问赫敏毕业后的打算。<br/>　　“你在马尔福先生那里感觉怎么样？对，他原来的助理住院了，我想还得一个多月才能出院，是个大手术，你愿不愿意毕业后来行政司？想去法律司？可是法律司最近只招傲罗哦。”她很喜欢赫敏，勾搭她将来应聘行政司的意图很明显。<br/>　　时间渐晚，会议也开完了，行政主管叫了赫敏等几个人进入大厅把之前布置的一些内部资料拿走，卢修斯给赫敏文件的时候捏了一下她的手指，她凶巴巴地瞪了他一眼。<br/>　　之后行政主管吩咐服务员按他们各自的喜好准备红茶或者宵夜，赫敏这些人负责核对，之后这一天的工作就算结束了。<br/>　　卢修斯要了伯爵红茶，赫敏偷偷留意了一下卢修斯的房间号，他一个人住一个大套房。<br/>　　赫敏晚上跟另一个不认识的女孩住一个房间，回去之后女孩去盥洗室洗了澡很快就睡着了。赫敏的头发太多，她顶着自己的一头潮乎乎的鬃毛，出了门。<br/>　　何必呢？赫敏走到半路就知道自己要去哪里了，这也太不矜持了，完全是送上门去让他睡……不要去，赫敏，可是她的脚有自我意识，一路带着她往卢修斯的房间走。<br/>　　很快，她就找到了那个房间号，走廊上空无一人。<br/>　　要去敲门吗？他会不会不在？或者在但不给我开门？更可怕的打开门里面有别人……赫敏在卢修斯门口转圈，还是算了吧，就这么回去吧。赫敏坚决不做那种黏黏糊糊的女孩子。<br/>　　她看了一眼卢修斯的房门，转身往回走。刚转身就听到身后响了一声，随后她就被一只手拉进了黑暗里，熟悉的味道把她裹在里面，带着酒味的吻铺天盖地地压来，带着满满的欲/望与挑/逗，她摇摇欲坠地搂住他，腿软得站不住，他的手伸到她裙子下面，摸了摸，满意地咬了咬她的嘴唇。<br/>　　“我……我不是来做这个的，”赫敏感觉她的裙子被拉了起来，赶紧捧住他的脸，“你不是要跟我谈谈吗？”<br/>　　“对啊，”卢修斯哑着嗓子说，抱着她往屋里走，“我正想着怎么把你弄过来，就看到你在门口转圈，我就喜欢你这样主动的姑娘……”他低下头去啃她的脖子，简直想要把她咬穿。<br/>　　“我……其实都打算走了。”赫敏喘着气说，“我就想问问你，你到底打算做什么？”<br/>　　“别乱动，躺好……”他似乎喝了不少酒，身上滚烫，某地方更烫，坚不可摧，他胡乱地啃她，着急地想要贯/穿，此时外面却传来敲门声。<br/>　　“F……。”卢修斯真心实意地骂了一句，脸色黑的像外面的天空，“对不起，赫敏，你躲一躲吧，肯定是乌姆里奇。”<br/>　　“天啊，”赫敏惊慌失措地从床上滚到了地上，顺手把床单拉平了。藏哪里？藏哪里？她一把拉开衣柜，天啊，她这是在干什么？<br/>　　卢修斯找了一件袍子套上去开门，乌姆里奇娇滴滴的声音传了进来：“不会打扰你吧，卢修斯？”<br/>　　“当然不会，多洛雷斯，我还不睡呢，在等一个电话会议，你知道的，国外的电话，有时差。”卢修斯温和地说，然后是细碎的脚步声，乌姆里奇进来了。<br/>　　乌姆里奇揣着小手刻意地环顾了一周，屋子里很整齐，床单也是平平整整的，一块很大的双面镜放在写字台上，黑着，只是空气中似乎飘荡着什么香味。<br/>　　“你的脸很红啊，卢修斯。”她娇声说，她似乎换了衣服，盛装打扮了一番，手指耳朵上都有宝石闪闪发光。<br/>　　“我其实戒酒了，今晚又不得不喝。”卢修斯拉了拉袍子，他身体反应根本没下去，“那个……很漂亮，多洛雷斯。”他眼睛一亮，指着乌姆里奇上衣褶裥里那个闪闪发亮的金色坠子。<br/>　　“什么？”乌姆里奇故作不经意地说，低头看了一眼，“哦，是啊，一件古老的传家宝。”她拍拍贴在她那丰满的胸/脯上的挂坠盒说，“‘S’是塞尔温的缩写……我与塞尔温家族有亲威关系…我也是纯血出身，卢修斯，有时间我们可以聊一聊纯血家族的关系，或许我们还有亲戚关系呢，很远的……亲戚。”<br/>　　“哦，是吗？那我们可要好好聊聊……这个挂坠盒非常适合你，多洛雷斯，”卢修斯眼神闪烁地说：“衬托得你的脸庞熠熠生辉。”<br/>　　“谢谢你，卢修斯，但我觉得有点老气，毕竟我也才三十九岁，”乌姆里奇捂住嘴发出小女孩的笑声，“你这间套房的风景不错，衣柜居然是桃花心木的？”她说着向卧室走去，伸手去摸衣柜的门。听到她的脚步声，赫敏立刻屏住了呼吸。<br/>　　卢修斯脸色一变，他正想说什么，此时放在桌子上的双面镜忽然亮了，他伸手点了一下，对面出现了一个皮肤黝黑的巫师，说着一口蹩脚的英文：“哦，你有客人？卢修斯？可我有紧急的公务，是公司机密。”对面似乎不太高兴。<br/>　　“没关系，这一位是我的朋友，魔法部的高官……”卢修斯扭头无奈地对乌姆里奇笑笑：“不好意思，多洛雷斯，工作来了。”<br/>　　乌姆里奇眨了眨眼，恋恋不舍地往外走：“那我先走了，卢修斯，你忙吧，我也没什么事，只是睡不着来聊聊天。”<br/>　　“啊，真对不起，多洛雷斯，有空我们一定好好聊聊你的家谱，”卢修斯假模假式地说，迅速地把她送出了门。<br/>　　双面镜里的男巫口音立刻消失了：“我原谅你，卢修斯，我遇到这种烂桃花也会紧急求助你的，天啊，她是不是日常住在湖里？我真怕她一开口会呱呱呱叫出来。”<br/>　　“谢谢你，格雷格，我欠你一次，那就不打扰你了，再见。”卢修斯迅速关掉了双面镜，叹了口气，“真危险，她是要翻我的衣柜吗？”卢修斯拉开柜门，愣了一下，赫敏不在里面。<br/>　　“是不是她看到我了，为什么一副捉奸的样子？”赫敏从床底下爬了出来，她本来就衣衫不整，又慌慌张张地往床下面钻，上衣裙子歪到一边，都裹不住重点。<br/>　　“不知道，”卢修斯眼眸变深了，他眼神凝固在她身上，深吸了一口气，“你真的能要了我的命，小姑娘……”<br/>　　乌姆里奇回到了自己的房间，把一个东西放在桌子上，皱起眉头。那是一个小小的金属铭牌，上面写着“赫敏格兰杰”，她在卢修斯的门口捡到的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这里套房的冰箱里居然有精力魔药，赫敏如获至宝的偷偷拿走了一瓶，否则她早上绝对起不来。<br/>　　她溜回自己的小双人间的时候天都快亮了，卢修斯似乎对这种躲躲藏藏的游戏和她的OL制服都很有兴趣，这里的隔音又很好，他们解锁了不少新姿势，赫敏觉得自己的嗓子都哑了，关节都需要上油了。<br/>　　“中年人不应该早睡早起吗？你是不是有点……不够养生？”半夜赫敏跟卢修斯一起泡在浴缸里，结束后她觉得某部位肿肿疼疼的，被使用过度了。<br/>　　“可你又不是每晚都在，你不在的时候我会好好养生的。”他戒酒之后只剩下赫敏这个上瘾的东西了。<br/>　　“你跟我说说你到底在做什么吧？我为什么感觉乌姆里奇对你想法不单纯呢？”她靠在他怀里，软绵绵的，任由他上下其手，胸口也疼，全身都疼，泡在水里被温柔地爱抚感觉好了点。<br/>　　“乌姆里奇很谨慎，跟魔法部高官们贴的也很紧。想要抓她的小尾巴没那么容易，但她有个弱点，你应该知道斯克林杰前段时间亲纯血世家的那些表现吧？乌姆里奇着急了。”卢修斯揉搓着怀里细嫩的女孩，感到很满足，就算这满足是魅药给的，他也愿意用一切去换，他现在感觉心里很满，装的是她全身心的依赖。<br/>　　“你似乎没有回答我的问题。”赫敏握住他的手，“她对你……”<br/>　　“赫敏，成年人的世界一切都不单纯，她想亲近我从不是什么问题。以后你就知道了，你也算稍有姿色，等你进了魔法部会遇见成吨想摸你屁股的男人，你也不用惊讶，抓住他的手把他手指扭个180°即可。”卢修斯把她的手盖在下面，继续揉揉捏捏。<br/>　　“稍有姿色？那你是不是也想过摸那些特有姿色的小姐的屁股？我可以把你的手指也扭个180°吗？”赫敏甜甜地说。<br/>　　“不可以，不管我想没想过，你应该乞求梅林保佑我到退休也没丑闻，屹立不倒。”卢修斯咬了咬她的耳朵，在她耳垂上留下一个犬齿印。他的目的不是魔法部长，他的履历做魔法部长背景不够干净 ，但他可以给赫敏铺路，她还年轻，未来可期。<br/>　　出乎赫敏意料的是，乌姆里奇第二天没有找她麻烦。<br/>　　“谢谢你，格兰杰小姐，你的服务非常周到。”乌姆里奇挎着卢修斯离开前，对赫敏微笑，非常和蔼可亲，金色的挂坠盒在她胸前闪闪发光，被卢修斯夸过之后她就天天戴着了。<br/>　　周一早晨，赫敏去马尔福庄园非常晚，她不能再给他时间欺负她了，不眠不休的欢爱加精力魔药，让她黑眼圈比眼睛还要大。<br/>　　可是卢修斯已经走了，闪闪告诉她卢修斯留话他今天不去魔法部，让她自己去看看资料打发时间，或者翻翻威森加摩法庭纪要。<br/>　　赫敏坐在卢修斯宽大的办公椅上扭来扭去，卢修斯是怎么一天坐在这里还保持姿势那么典雅的，她只坐了一会儿就想摊……<br/>　　“格兰杰小姐，”熟悉的娇滴滴的声音从门口传来，赫敏立刻站了起来，乌姆里奇笑眯眯地站在门口。<br/>　　“马尔福先生今天不在，不知道什么时候回来。”赫敏说，乌姆里奇来这里肯定是找卢修斯的。<br/>　　“不，我今天是来找你的，”乌姆里奇温和地说，“我今天的庭审的记录员临时请假了，我想请你代劳，听说你是位很优秀的女巫，行政处的人都对你赞不绝口。”<br/>　　“可是，我没做过记录员……”赫敏想说她只是个见习生。<br/>　　“没事，很简单的，跟我来吧。”乌姆里奇不容置疑地说。<br/>　　赫敏紧张地跟了上来，她不知道乌姆里奇什么意思，这里是魔法部啊，她不可能对自己怎么样吧？而且对自己图谋不轨也没有什么意义啊，她只是一个学生。<br/>　　升降梯卡啦卡啦地降了下去，乌姆里奇和蔼地低声问她：“格兰杰小姐，你是不是跟非凡药剂师协会的创办人赫托克·达格沃斯·格兰杰有亲戚关系？”<br/>　　“不，没有关系，乌姆里奇部长，我是麻瓜出身。”赫敏眨眨眼，不卑不亢地回答。<br/>　　乌姆里奇点了点头，不知道是不是自己的错觉，赫敏觉得她对自己的回答很满意。<br/>　　同一个电梯的男巫女巫们都在别的楼层下去了，只剩下乌姆里奇和赫敏，随着升降梯到了地下一层。<br/>　　走出升降梯对面是一个大铁栅栏门，门口有个守门人，他看了看她们，对乌姆里奇行了个礼，示意赫敏在本子上登记姓名，还得交出魔杖。<br/>　　“为了安全，”守门人说，“曾经有罪犯抢了魔杖出逃的记录。”<br/>　　那为什么不收老癞蛤蟆的魔杖？赫敏不满地想，她把手伸进袍子里之后，留了个心眼，无声地念了一句“复制成双”，复制了一根假魔杖，递给了守门人。<br/>　　这里有点像斯莱特林的地窖，粗糙的石头墙壁，托架上插着一支支火把，门都是沉重的木门，上面嵌着铁门闩和钥匙孔。<br/>　　“啊，我们到了，格兰杰小姐。”乌姆里奇指着一扇阴森森的挂着一把大铁锁的黑门，对着她点点头。<br/>　　她这是让自己给她开门？赫敏在心里翻了一个白眼，但还是向前走了几步，用力推开了那扇沉重的黑门，门里黑洞洞的，一股阴森森的寒气迎面扑来。<br/>　　墙壁是用黑色的石头砌成的，火把的光线昏暗阴森，只能照亮不多的地方，屋子里是一排排逐渐升高的空板凳，里面一个人都没有。<br/>　　“我们可能来的有点早？”乌姆里奇嘟囔着，带着赫敏走了进去。她们走上了栏杆后的审讯台，乌姆里奇坐在中间，让赫敏坐在她旁边，桌子上放了很多资料，都盖着绝密的章。<br/>　　乌姆里奇把资料都推给赫敏：“整理一下，一会儿我们要提审——莫尔卡特。”她低头看了看记事本，“——就是这个名字，你把他的资料先找出来。”<br/>　　赫敏很快就把资料整理好了，看来最近威森加摩很忙，傲罗抓了不少人，有些是顽抗的食死徒，有些是趁乱作恶的黑巫师，每个人的资料都有一大摞，看得人心里毛毛的。<br/>　　“为什么还没来？”乌姆里奇不满地嘀咕，“我去门口问一下。”<br/>　　“我去问吧。”赫敏说，她可不想一个人留在这里。<br/>　　“你去问，他们会告诉你吗？”乌姆里奇看了她一眼，轻轻巧巧地说。<br/>　　她出去后，赫敏觉得屋子似乎更加阴冷了，加上这间屋子本来就不大，她感觉自己坐在一眼枯井里，压抑冰冷。<br/>　　就在她等的不耐烦的时候，乌姆里奇回来了，她走近赫敏，收拾她的资料，抱歉地笑笑：“时间改了，居然没有通知我，你把资料放下，我们可以走了。”<br/>　　“好的。”赫敏心里一松，能离开这里太好了。<br/>　　正在她向门口走去时，乌姆里奇在她身后说话了：“等一下格兰杰小姐，你拿了这里的资料吗？请放下，这些都是绝密的文件，你不能拿走。”<br/>　　“我没拿，”赫敏惊讶地转身，“资料一张也没少。”<br/>　　“少了，这里的页码对不上，偷窃绝密资料是违法的，请你交出来。”乌姆里奇趾高气扬地说，她敲了敲桌子上的铃，进来了包括守门人在内的两个粗壮的男人，他们上来就去扭赫敏的胳膊。<br/>　　“给我搜她的身，”乌姆里奇冷笑着说，“仔仔细细地搜，她有可能把这些文件藏在任何地方。”<br/>　　两个男人脸上露出了下流的笑容，他们伸出魔杖指着赫敏，“老实点，你自己脱还是我们给你脱？”<br/>　　“你们敢！”赫敏瞪圆了眼睛，手伸进口袋握住了魔杖，“我是霍格沃茨的学生，级长，受邓布利多的保护！”<br/>　　男人听到邓布利多的名字踌躇了一下，世界上最伟大的白巫师没人不知道他的份量。<br/>　　“她是小偷，那是机密文件，不要顾忌邓布利多！”乌姆里奇大叫。<br/>　　赫敏知道邓布利多的威力在这里不如乌姆里奇的几句恐吓，她迅速掏出魔杖在两个男人冲过来前念出无声咒，一个男人的魔杖飞起来，掉到了赫敏手里，另一个男人的魔咒打在无形的盾墙上弹了回去，把他自己打晕了。<br/>　　“魔杖？你果然是个狡猾的姑娘，”乌姆里奇狠狠地眯起眼睛，她趁着几人打斗的时候走到了门口，此时她快速地跑出了门，关上了厚重的大门。赫敏听到了钥匙声响，乌姆里奇把她锁在里面了。<br/>　　“昏昏倒地。”赫敏打昏了另一个没有魔杖的男人，冲到门口，门锁的严严实实，拉也拉不开。<br/>　　“快开门！”赫敏摇晃门把手，门纹丝不动，外面脚步声越来越远。<br/>　　屋里的静悄悄的，守门人和另一个男人昏倒在地上，墙壁上的火把摇摇晃晃，这里似乎变得更冷了，有一股更加阴冷的寒气飘了过来，那寒气带着一种绝望，灌入她的喉咙，冰彻心肺。<br/>　　这种感觉很熟悉，赫敏遇见过。<br/>　　摄魂怪！<br/>　　魔法部里居然有摄魂怪！赫敏举起魔杖，“荧光闪烁。”她大声喊，屋子里变亮了很多，她看见屋子角落里有张张着贪婪大嘴的黑色身影向她飘来。<br/>　　“梅林在上，老癞蛤蟆疯了！”赫敏后退一步，靠在大门上，她只感觉浑身冰凉，那些快乐的记忆似乎要离开她的大脑，她颤抖地伸出魔杖，“呼神守卫。”除了一阵银色的雾气，什么也没出现。<br/>　　摄魂怪已经站在离赫敏较远的男人身边，蹲下身子捏住他的脸，把嘴凑了上去……<br/>　　赫敏急了，虽然那个人不是好人，但也没犯应该被摄魂怪亲吻的罪。<br/>　　“呼神护卫！”赫敏闭上眼睛，脑子里闪过雪夜里的一吻，有人抱着她，说“那就在一起吧。”<br/>　　一只银色水獭从赫敏的魔杖尖里跳了出来，在空中优雅地游向摄魂怪，摄魂怪尖叫了一声，惊慌失措地逃开了，逃向房间的角落，融入黑暗中。<br/>　　赫敏趁此机会，把昏迷的两个男人拖得离自己近一些（真的好沉），让她的小水獭围着她一圈一圈地巡逻，守护神带来温暖和舒适的感觉，赫敏靠着门站着，不停地敲着门，在心里祈祷：“快来救我，卢修斯，快来救我！”<br/>　　她的魔力不是无穷的，守护神不会永远守护着她。<br/>　　不知道等了多久，她的手指快要敲断了，终于听见钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音，门打开的一瞬间，她看见铂金长发的男人站在门外，焦急地想往里冲，赫敏扑上去，紧紧地抱住他，感觉腿软的完全站不住了。<br/>　　后来赫敏听同学说，卢修斯是把她一路抱到了魔法部的医疗室，一路上那个回头率，杠杠的。<br/>　　但赫敏都不记得了，她只记得她把头埋进他怀里，他身上龙涎香的味道好像一片深海，她沉了进去，感觉自己安全了。<br/>　　赫敏没受什么伤，乌姆里奇根本没想到她一个六年级的女生居然可以召唤肉身的守护神，昏过去的一个男人被摄魂怪吸了一口情况不太好，另一个没有大碍，但是他们都离奇地失忆了，就像中了一忘皆空一样。<br/>　　乌姆里奇当然把自己撇的一干二净，她说发现庭审时间改了之后自己就离开了，赫敏为什么被锁在审判庭她并不知情，摄魂怪是来押解犯人的，可能在地下室迷路了。<br/>　　没有人会因为一个小见习生去给魔法部副部长灌吐真剂，这件事就这样了解了。<br/>　　卢修斯让赫敏中断了在魔法部的见习，回到了霍格沃茨，那里太不安全，反正也快期末了，她要准备考试。<br/>　　“我会扣格兰芬多的分，格兰杰小姐。”斯内普不满地说。<br/>　　赫敏对斯内普双手合十，“教授通融一下，我们得解毒。”她抓了一把飞路粉，跳进了壁炉，“马尔福庄园。”<br/>　　卧室里满满都是欢爱的味道，赫敏弓起身子，今天的天堂来的太急，她几乎把魂儿留在上面，眼前一片闪耀的白光，她有好一阵什么都看不见，什么也听不到。<br/>　　“我的床单湿透了。”卢修斯暧昧地摸了摸她的大腿，那里泥泞一片，“你不能出来太不方便了，七年级来魔法部实习吧，给你们提供住宿。”这样你就可以住到我这里了 <br/>　　“我可不敢，乌姆里奇女士再拿我开刀怎么办？”她撅起嘴，“我害怕，你答应我的事什么时候做到？ ”什么时候干掉老癞蛤蟆啊？<br/>　　“请关注一下明天的《预言家日报》吧，会有大新闻。”他笑笑起身抱她去洗澡，“你们这个月有霍格莫德周末吧，我在猪头酒吧二楼等你，我们可以在一起呆一天。”<br/>　　“咦？我宝贵的霍格莫德周末就跟你呆在小旅馆里吗？猪头酒吧好脏的。”赫敏不满地咬他的胸肌。<br/>　　“没办法，霍格莫德那穷乡僻壤，也没有什么高级的地方，我把那间房间包下来了，会好好打扫干净的。”他把她抱在怀里，打开了花洒。<br/>　　过了不久，浴室里传来奇怪的声音，赫敏在心里大骂卢修斯简直不是人，可还是配合着他的动作，舒服得睁不开眼。<br/>　　第二天早晨，赫敏趴在格兰芬多长桌上打盹，她好困，她昨晚一点都没睡，明明她是不用出力的那一个，为什么她这么累？她快要脱水了。<br/>　　猫头鹰扑啦啦地飞来了，丢下一堆报纸和信。赫敏强打精神打开《预言家日报》，只看了一眼标题就精神了。<br/>　　《魔法部高官入狱——涉嫌敲诈勒索，血统歧视，意图谋杀》。乌姆里奇惊恐的脸印在头版头条，她胸口的挂坠盒闪着邪恶的光。<br/>　　报纸上说，蒙顿格斯——一个在翻倒巷靠贩卖小商品维生的男巫指控乌姆里奇多次威胁指使他潜入纯血巫师世家偷盗传家宝，并据为己有，傲罗已经从她家中搜出赃物若干。照片上她胸前挂着的斯莱特林挂坠盒偷自布莱克老宅，有很多人证明乌姆里奇数次对他人说这来自塞尔温家族，以证实她纯血的身份。据说她还曾残害魔法部的麻种女巫，此事被傲罗动用吐真剂用她口中得到证实。其他还有她在霍格沃茨的暴行等等……<br/>　　那个麻种女巫就是她吧？这里面每一个罪名都足够把乌姆里奇扔进阿兹卡班的。赫敏想起卢修斯曾经对她提过蒙顿格斯，难道这是卢修斯做的局吗？天啊，他一点都没给她透漏。<br/>　　她又看了几眼报纸，留意到报纸角落里还有个小豆腐块——卢修斯马尔福接替乌姆里奇成为魔法部特别副部长。哎呀，这个人……他可真是不做亏本的买卖。<br/>　　“赫敏，老癞蛤蟆倒台了，”哈利挥舞着报纸跑到她身边，大笑了起来，“报应啊报应！”他晃了晃他手背的疤痕。<br/>　　“是啊，报应。”赫敏笑着去拉他的手，结果被德拉科一手抢了过去。<br/>　　“我看到你这伤疤就心疼，”德拉科亲了亲哈利的手背，拉着他往外走，“我那里有新的祛疤魔药。对了，你知道蒙顿格斯去我们家偷东西的事吗？贝拉怎么一句也没提？”<br/>　　哈利跟德拉科手拉着手往外走，“我们家成了菜市场了，得请求邓布利多给格里莫广场再加点保护咒了。”<br/>　　德拉科还是不跟我说话呢，赫敏叹了口气，不过格里莫广场已经成了“他们家”了吗？这是秀恩爱吗？哼。<br/>　　和平年代还很遥远，前途未必光明，伏地魔随时可能卷土重来。他们只能努力去爱，去跟喜欢的人在一起，握住彼此的手，忘记伤痛，给彼此走下去的勇气。<br/>　　暑假里，赫敏在马尔福庄园收到了新学期的书单，还有一枚闪闪发光的head girl徽章，卢修斯笑着问她就职演讲想说什么。<br/>　　赫敏清了清嗓子：“首先感谢卢修斯马尔福先生成为我学习道路上最大的绊脚石，他总不让我睡觉……”话还没说完赫敏自己先笑倒了，滚到他怀里迎接他宠溺的吻。<br/>　　她不知道很多年之后，当上魔法部长的她就职演说跟这个差不多：“我首先要感谢我的先生卢修斯马尔福……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>